Harry Potter and the Truth of Gemini
by Rinny2
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry Potter was always told that he was an only child. What happens if that really isn't true. Someone was hidden from birth to protect both them and Harry. He needs his friends to get through these trying times. It will be HPGW and RWHG in t
1. Alpha

**Chapter 1 : Alpha**

* * *

July 31, 1988 5:45 pm

The complexity of the situation confounded all that were involved. What should have been a happy and joyous day was that of mixed emotions. A tear slithered down the mothers face as she held her son close. The fathers face showed the same expression; solemn, yet happy. Tears flowed like rivers when the older man who held a bundle in his arms exited the room. There was no turning back, and no other choice. Looking down, their tears dried as the gleamed looking at their newborn son.

* * *

Present day

A young girl on the verge of her 16th birthday lay on her bed reading a book. Glancing outside, she saw a flash of lightning as the rain began to pour down upon the house harder than before.

She heard a door slam and loud screaming coming from the floor below. 'Dad must be home,' she thought. A lone tear slithered down her face as she tried to concentrate on the words that graced the pages. She heard her mother screaming at the top of her lungs. Closing her eyes she tried to smother down the emotions that were boiling inside of her. Suddenly, she heard her glass of water crash and break onto the floor. "Sandra!" She screamed assuming it was her cat. Turning towards the night table she saw her cat was sleeping on the floor. Shaking her head she went back to the book. 'Just another thing I'll get yelled at for later.'

Getting up she stared in the mirror and frowned as she took a brush to her dark hair. "Halle, you need to get your hair cut." She said to her reflection. Suddenly she realized the silence that had come over her house. Slightly worried, she slowly opened the door and quietly made her way down the stairs. Peeking into the living room she saw a strange looking old man sitting down with her parents. Curious, she couldn't help but listen into the conversation. Little did she know, what she would hear would change her world forever.

* * *

July 31, 1988 11:13 pm

The old man sat, clutching closely to the package as he awaited the arrival of those who it was now for. A young couple walked into the tiny room smiling from ear to ear. Reluctantly, the man placed the package in the woman's arms. Without looking back he left the room, unable to bear it much longer. Tucked in the flaps there as a piece of paper containing only a name: Halle Lily Potter.

* * *


	2. Divided We Fall

**Chapter 2 : Divided We Fall**

* * *

Number 4 Privet Drive had never seemed so dreary to Harry. Maybe it was the events that had occurred at the end of the year that dampened his spirits enough for him to lose any kind of happy emotion that was still hidden inside him. He was sad, angry, and confused all at the same time.

He mourned the loss of the only true family he had ever known with Sirius. He was angry at Dumbledore who seemed to keep withholding things from him. He was confused with everything. Why was his life this way? Hadn't he been through enough? How many more people would he lose? Tears streaked down his face and he stared out the window watching cars pass down the suburban street.

* * *

"What are we going to tell her?" Halle's father asked.

"I don't believe there is a need to worry about that since she is standing in the hallway." The old man replied.

The Halle slowly walked into the room. "What does all of this mean?"

"I'm afraid; you're going to have to come with me, Halle." The old man said.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, how very rude of me. My name is Albus Dumbledore." He said.

"Why do I have to go with you? So what if I'm adopted. How does that change anything? They're still my parents!" Halle exclaimed.

"Before I can explain everything to you, there is someone you must meet. It is a matter of life or death." Albus replied.

"Honey, it will be okay." Her mother said reassuring her.

After a moment of silence, Halle sighed and responded. "Just let me pack a few things."

* * *

Harry had just begun starting on his summer homework when he heard a loud pop. All hell quickly broke loose downstairs. Grabbing his wand, he rushed down the stairs only to see the harmless wizard that had apparated into the home.

"Remus." He said startled. "What are you doing here?"

"He was just leaving that's what." Mr. Dursley belted out.

"Not without Harry I'm not." Lupin replied.

"What are you talking about Remus?" Harry questioned.

"Dumbledore sent me." He replied.

"Well you can tell him to piss off." Harry said turning to head back up the stairs.

"Most sense that ever came out of that boy's mouth." Vernon mumbled.

"Harry just hear me out." The werewolf said calling after him.

"Fine." The dark haired boy replied turning around to face his former Professor.

"Dumbledore's been thinking a lot about what you said at the end of term. About how he kept things from you. He wanted me to get you because he's ready to tell you everything. No more hiding things from you. I promise." Lupin explained.

"You're serious?" Harry asked.

"I would never lie to you Harry. I was never a good liar, your father always saw right through me." He said cracking a smile. "Now go collect your things."

Harry smiled broadly so that the Dursley's could see how thrilled he was about leaving them, even if he wasn't thrilled to be going to see Dumbledore.

* * *

October 31 nightfall

A mother stood frazzled, holding her crying child. The baby had been sleeping soundly until she woke up crying as if a sudden burst of pain had hit her.

"I wonder if it has something to do with her, er , being special." The woman said to her husband

Huffing he shook his head. "I doubt it. After all, she's ours now."

The mother looked down at her child's face sticky with tears. "It's okay Halle, everything will be just fine."

* * *

October 31 Godricks Hallow

"Amazing it is Professor." Hagrid said in his scruffy voice.

"Yes, that it is Hagrid." Dumbledore responded running his fingers through his long snowy beard.

"And what about the girl? What will happen. . ." Professor McGonagall was interrupted however.

"We must not speak of what no longer exists." Dumbledore warned.

A somber look grew over the old mans companions as they picked up the young child and journeyed to Surrey.

* * *

Present day

Harry didn't want to go back to Grimwauld so soon. It reminded him too much of Sirius. Anything that reminded him of his late god-father felt like someone rubbing salt into a fresh wound. After pausing for a few seconds, reluctantly entered the building. Remus led him straight to the kitchen in which Dumbledore was already sitting at the table sipping a cup of tea.

"Ah, Harry." Dumbledore said as he walked into the room. "Have a seat. Would you like a cup of tea?" He offered.

"No thank you sir." Harry replied politely, however with a twinge of anger in his voice.

"Ah, you're still angry with me. Justifiable however that anger is. I assume Remus has told you why I wished to speak you. It's time you know the truth Harry. The entire truth." The old wizard said placing his cup on the table and folding his hands. "I guess the best place to start would be the beginning."

"On July 31st there were three important births that took place. Yours, of course, Neville's and the birth of a girl; your sister." With that Harry looked on in shock. "Yes it is true Harry, you have a twin sister. When you two were born as you know Voldemort was in power. See, in the wizarding world Harry, boy and girl twins hold an enormous amount of power. Power that no other can tap into unless they are a twin. They can feel when the other is in pain. They can read the feelings of the other. Although the powers must be honed carefully, once they are mastered, they became a very good ally. Voldemort is a power hungry wizard who would stop at nothing to obtain as much as possible. To protect both of you, she was placed in a muggle adoption agency." Pausing he continued. "Once the prophecy was revealed we knew what we had done was for the best."

Harry looked at Dumbledore as he took all of this in. He couldn't believe this. It just didn't make sense.

"After that fateful night on October 31st, we knew that it was best that you two have no contact for it was not known whether Tom would be back again" Pausing, the old man took a sip of his tea and continued.

"She had no knowledge that she is a witch, like you did for many years. I know I told you about the blood protection and that's why you were sent to the Dursleys. It seems that that isn't enough for you anymore Harry, because your emotions are what need protection, but more than anything, they need healing. You need to be around real family, because if you're not, then your ability to prevail over Voldemort will be disturbed." Dumbledore finished.

"I don't understand what you mean. The only family I had left is dead!" Harry exclaimed.

"That, Mr. Potter, is not true." He replied.

Before he could continue Harry's eyes became frozen on the window looking out into the backyard. She looked so familiar. Getting up and completely forgetting about his conversation with Dumbledore he went outside. The girl was sitting under a tree wearing muggle earphones and holding a portable cd player.

As Harry got closer he could hear the music blaring.

_I think I'll go for a walk,  
Maybe out in the rain,  
Maybe there'll be tears rolling down my face,  
And not feel the pain._

The girl looked up at Harry approached. She stopped the music and took off the earphones. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She questioned.

"Sorry, but who are you? You look so familiar." Harry asked.

"Well I'd tell you the name I've been going by but apparently this is my real name." She said handing Harry a folded piece of paper.

Opening it slowly as to not tear it, Harry intently read the contents. Pausing for a second he looked up at her. "You're my sister."

"Apparently." She said shortly.

"Ah, I see you two have met." Dumbledore's voice came from the door. "However, we must cut this short seeing as Halle has a lot of ground to cover in very little time."

"What do you mean Professor?" Harry asked.

"Well of course she will be attending Hogwarts this fall." He replied.

"I thought the whole point to hide her from everyone was so Voldemort wouldn't find out that I'm a twin." Harry was getting confused, and increasingly angry.

"Yes, but now I feel it is prudent that you two are together. Divided we fall, remember that Mr. Potter." The headmaster said as he headed back inside.

"Guess we better get inside." Harry said as he watched his sister wordlessly get up and head inside as well.

* * *


	3. A New Beginning

**Chapter 3 : A New Beginning**

* * *

It had been a month since the arrival of Halle, and the new term was swiftly approaching. It had taken a few days, but Halle began to become open about talking about their parents. Harry had never thought he'd be happy again. He felt bad, being in Sirius' house without him, yet still enjoying himself, but it's what his godfather would have wanted.

With private tutoring from the best teachers at Hogwarts, Halle quickly caught up with the rest of their year. Professor Snape had even been less of his rotten self to her. Maybe it was because Halle resembled Lily more than Harry did. Whatever the matter with that was, both Harry and Halle received semi-decent remarks from Snape when they passed their apparition tests with flying colors.

Word began to pass through the wizarding world that there was another Potter. Though Dumbledore had wanted to downplay the reappearance of Halle, once the news was spread through the ministry, there was no hope of that.

Harry and Lupin sat in the living room talking. "It's strange Remus. Halle and I did almost the same on our OWLS."

"What was different?" He questioned, then realizing how stupid of a question that was. "Defense Against the Dark Arts." He answered himself.

"Know what's even stranger? Not hearing from you best mate practically the WHOLE summer." Came a voice from behind them.

Harry turned around and saw an even taller Ron. "Ron!" He exclaimed. The two quickly embraced. Ron's eyes suddenly bulged when he caught a glimpse of Halle who had just walked into the room.

"Harry you got a girlfriend!" He exclaimed

Harry turned and looked behind him. "No Ron."

The girl laughed hearing the question Ron had asked.

"Ron, this is my sister, Halle." Harry replied.

"I read the story in the Daily Prophet but blimey a part of me thought it was all false." Ron rambled.

"Really Ron, must you gawke at her? I'm sure it makes her feel real welcome to be stared at." Hermione's voice came from behind him. "Harry!" She said as she locked eyes with the boy-who-lived. Running over she wrapped her arms around him. "So good to see you!" As she let go of him she looked over at Halle. "Hi Halle, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you two. Where's the other one?" Halle asked.

"Other what?" Ron questioned.

"The other red-headed girl I heard about." Halle explained.

"Oh, Ginny? Yeah, she's here." Ron said, then turned toward the door and yelled. "GINNY GET IN HERE!"

"Honestly Ron, must you yell!" She said walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry Gin just thought you might want to meet Harry's twin sister Halle." Ron said.

"Oh, sorry. Hi I'm Ginny!" She said towards the girl. "Unfortunately I'm related to this tall lanky thing." She said pointing towards her brother.

Halle laughed as Ron's face grew red.

"What are you lot doing here anyway?" Harry questioned.

"It's almost September 1st! We came to get you and go to Diagon Alley." Ron exclaimed.

"Oh right, of course." Harry replied. "Halle how many books must we get?"

"Says, TWELVE! Four of them are for Potions!" She exclaimed.

"Great. Another fun year with Snape." Harry frowned.

* * *

The trip to Diagon Alley had been a fun outing for all of the kids, especially Halle. Although she had been there before to get her wand and such, she was still amazed at everything that was there. It was now the morning of September 1st and everyone was rushing to get last minute things together. After much hollering by Mrs. Weasley, everyone was finally packed and ready to go.

"Now all you have to do is walk straight between platforms 9 and 10." Harry explained to Halle. "Might want to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

Halle swallowed hard and began walking swiftly at the wall. She was waiting for a loud crashing sound, but instead she saw in front of her a train that read Hogwarts Express. Not far behind came Harry, Ron, Hermione, and finally Ginny. Putting their baggage in the respective places, they settled into a compartment. Halle was listening to all the adventures that they had all had over their 5 years together.

"Seems like I missed all the fun." Halle stated frowning slightly.

"Getting chased by a giant spider was not my idea of fun!" Ron exclaimed.

Ginny laughed then frowned herself. "Having your mind controlled isn't too fun either." Looking over at Harry then lowering her head remembering how they were almost killed.

"You know what I mean. I wasn't around for any of this. I feel so out of place. What are people going to say about me it's just poof Harry has a sister." Halle replied.

"Hey guys listen to this." Hermione suddenly interjected. "The now under investigation Minister Fudge has released the following statement to the press: On behalf of the Ministry, I would like to extend our sincerest apology for the wrongful prosecution and imprisonment of one Sirius Black. Reliable sources have come forward with the information that another betrayed the Potters that fateful night, and the same was the one that framed Black for the numerous murders. Currently the culprit, Peter Pettigrew, is nowhere to be found however our best auror's are on the case."

Harry frowned. "Now that he's dead they set him free."

"Wait he was." Halle started.

"Our Godfather." Harry replied. "Wish you could've met him."

"I knew a Sirius back home." Halle stated. "Friend of my adopted parents. Great guy. I'm sure if he was half as nice as this one he was an amazing person."

"He was." Harry responded wiping a stray tear from his eye.

The group suddenly stopped talking when the Castle came to sight.

Halle's eyes grew big. "Wow it's gorgeous."

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Ginny said looking over at Harry who was grinning from ear to ear at the burst of happiness of his sister.

* * *

"I don't understand why they didn't sort her. The rest of us had to go through it." Ron exclaimed.

"Ron where do you think the hat was going to place her, Slytherian?" Hermione retorted as the group walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"Who's the new Defense bloke?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Names Guthrie Gallagher. Went to Hogwarts and was a 7th year when mum and dad were 1st years." Ron replied. "Mum said he was a pretty nice guy. Prefect and Head boy. Was a chaser for the Ravenclaw team. Don't know much else about him."

"After last year it's nice to have someone qualified and pleasant for the part." Hermione said referring to Umbridge whom made everyone's lives, specifically Harry's a living hell last year.

"Now back to this sorting thing." Ron began.

"Oh Ron come off it. Does it matter that much to you that Halle wasn't sorted?" Hermione exclaimed.

No one seemed to noticed a girl quickly leave the common room while everyone else was distracted.

* * *

Halle wandered through the weaving castle that was now her new home for the entire term. Everything had come so fast. She could still vividly see her room back at her home with her adopted parents. Closing her eyes she felt she could smell the distinct essence of her moms chocolate chip cookies but when she opened her eyes her surroundings were unfamiliar and less comforting than that of a warm cookie and a comfortable bed.

She had walked past so many portraits and cases full of antiques and parts of the school history. She had just as soon walked passed the next when something jumped out at her. Looking closer she saw it. James Potter, Seeker. 'Isn't that what Harry plays?' She thought to herself. Her real parents were nothing but people in a photograph to her. I guess that's how Harry felt. But he had been there. Granted his time with them was brief but he was there. He was in pictures with them. They had held him and comforted him when he cried. Then the selfish thought that had been lurking around in the back of her head came to the forefront of her thoughts. 'Why me? Why didn't they hide Harry?' Then thinking about it she realized the great responsibility she'd have on her back had the situation been reversed.

Turning on her heals she headed back to the Gryffindor tower. It had been a long day and she was beginning to feel her dorm bed beckon for her.

* * *

"Harry?" Came a voice from behind him. Harry had been unable to sleep so he came down to sit and watch the fire. Sometimes he thought he saw Sirius's head in the flames but he knew that that was something completely impossible. Turning around he saw the red head descend the stairs of the girls' dormitories.

"Ginny, what are you doing up?" Harry asked.

"Well I guess I could say the same about you." Ginny replied.

Harry sighed. "Couldn't sleep. I just keep thinking about how much I missed out on as a kid. How much Halle and I missed out on. The funny thing is, it doesn't make me sad it just makes me hate Voldemort even more than I already do. I didn't think that was possible."

"You have every right to be Harry. He has taken so much from you. But there's one thing he hasn't gotten and that you can't let him get. There's a girl sleeping up there who needs you just as much as you need her." Ginny brushed Harry's hair out of his face as she talked.

Harry smiled. "I know Gin, thanks." Pausing for a moment he spoke again. "So why are you up?"

Ginny frowned. "Bad dream."

"The Chamber huh?" Harry questioned.

Looking down at the ground Ginny sighed. "Yeah."

"Ginny look at me." Harry said lifting her head up with his hand under her chin. "None of that was your fault." Gulping Harry continued. "Last year, at the ministry, Voldemort possessed me."

Ginny wore a startled look on her face. "He did?"

"Yes. Gin, you're the only one who knows this." Harry replied.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Ginny replied. "Well I better get back to bed, first day of classes tomorrow. G'night Harry, and thanks."

"Goodnight Ginny." Harry answered smiling.

* * *


	4. The Lion, the Witch, and the Mismatched

**Chapter 4 : The Lion, the Witch, and the Mismatched Wardrobe**

* * *

The morning dew had just barely lain upon the lawns of Hogwarts when Harry Potter awoke in a heavy sweat. The dreams had become less constant since the beginning of summer however when they did appear they were vivid and all too real. Since Halle had come into his life he began having dreams of her dying untimely just like everyone else he had loved. And now, since the beginning of term, he began having dreams of the same type but these involving Ginny. They all seemed to go into rotation now. Ron, Hermione, Halle, and Ginny had all died in his dreams at least 3 times each the past few months.

The one that he had awoken from this morning however was quite different from the others.

* * *

He was a baby again and was back in Godrics Hollow with his parents, however something was different in the picture, Halle was there. He saw his parents beaming and laughing as the two children babbled to each other and threw stuffed animals. A fire was lit in the fireplace and James by it with his arm around Lily. Baby Harry smiled at baby Halle as he acquired the stuffed animal they were fighting over. The stuffed lion however floated out of his hands and into Halle's only a few seconds later.

"Come on Harry, take it back from her." James encouraged.

Lily looked at him scolding, "Really James, they're just babies."

In the other corner came a hearty laugh as Sirius watched the children intently. "Looks like Halle is taking after you James."

Before anyone could respond baby Harry started to cry from losing the lion. Halle immediately gave it back to him and the crying ceased. "I take that back." Sirius stated. "There's more Lily in her than you."

A loud crashing sound came from outside the Hollow and the front door was immediately blasted open. Shouting and curses flew everywhere and smoke filled the room. When it finally cleared, everyone in the hollow laid dead as Voldemort sneered glaring down at the boy that was supposed to be able to defeat him and the girl that helped him evade the prophecy. The two died with their little arms wrapped around each other and their parents and god father dying trying to save them.

* * *

It was, by far, the worst dream that had ever haunted Harry's sleep. Was this what would've happened if Halle hadn't been taken away? Sighing he got up out of his bed, grabbed some clothes, and headed to the bathroom in order to peal off the clothes that were stuck like a second skin and shower.

* * *

"The resemblance is uncanny Albus." Minvera McGonagall set down her teacup and looked at the gray-haired headmaster.

"It truly is Minerva." Dumbledore replied.

"Everything right down to their dispositions." Snape added.

"There is no need to continue this frivolous transfer of your hatred towards James onto his children" Professor McGonagall said to the Potion's teacher.

"I have no problems with Miss Potter; it's the boy who acts exactly like his father; riding his high horse and basking in the notoriety." Snape replied.

"Now now right now we have more imperative matters at hand than school yard vendettas." Dumbledore interjected. "With Voldemort's plans to kidnap Halle we must act swiftly to implement extra security around her at all times."

"What do you propose we do Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"There is only one other person left that the twins truly trust. I believe it's time we bring a beloved Professor back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore looked at the two sitting across the desk from him. Immediate agreement came from Professor McGonagall however Snape was hesitant before he agreed as well. "It's settled then. I shall send an owl immediately. The sooner we have her protected the better."

* * *

Harry hurried through the corridors trying not to be late for his Defense class. All his effort was shot however when he ran into Luna. "Harry." She said as if she was in a dream like state.

"Er, Hello Luna." He responded looking over her shoulder at the closeness of the classroom door.

"Are you well?" She asked.

Harry looked at the strange girl he had met last term. Her hair was in a crooked ponytail and underneath her robe he could see a lime green turtleneck. He knew he would never understand this strange girl but she had proven to be nothing but loyal.

"I'm fine thanks Luna however I'm late for class."

She frowned slightly then spoke. "I'm sorry Harry. Perhaps we can catch up later? Meet me outside after dinner." Without waiting for an answer she walked away.

Hurrying, Harry walked in to class to find that it had indeed started without him.

"Mr. Potter, glad you made it I'm going to need your assistance today." Professor Gallagher stated.

"Sorry Professor." Harry said sliding in next to Ron.

"Now class as I was saying, today we are going to learn how to repel the vicious creatures that are the dementers." Gallagher continued.

At the hearing of this Harry turned to Ron and Hermione who was between the Weasley boy and Halle. The two were smiling as the D.A. had given them an advantage over the rest of the class.

Before the lesson could continue Professor McGonagall entered the room. "Excuse me Professor but I need to borrow Harry and Halle for a moment."

"Certainly Minerva." Guthrie said.

"This is never good Harry. Even at my school back home being taken out of class never turned out to be a good thing." Halle whispered to her brother as they left the classroom.

They arrived at the statue which led to Dumbledore's office. Quietly saying the password, Professor McGonagall motioned them up the stairs that appeared and led to the office of the headmaster.

The two walked in and were met with a pleasant surprise. "Remus!" Halle said immediately running into the open arms of the wizard before them. After he let her go Harry spoke. "Professor, what are you doing here?"

"Just that Mr. Potter. I've asked Remus to come back to Hogwarts as a Professor. With the impending war I felt it was neccisary to have two Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors. Additional classes will be added for everyone 5th year and above. They will of course be taught by Professor Lupin. He will also be overseeing the defense club that I do hope alters it's name to something other than 'Dumbledore's Army'." The Headmaster explained.

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed.

"There is one more reason that Professor Lupin has returned. This reason unfortunately isn't pleasant and involves Halle and Voldemort." Dumbledore stated.

A disturbed look grew on Halle's face as the Headmaster spoke again. "Please, have a seat."

The two looked at Remus only to see the same grave expression that danced across the face of the old wizard sitting in front of them.

"Harry, for the first time since your arrival at Hogwarts you aren't the person in the most danger." Dumbledore began.

Halle looked at Harry eyes filling with tears as the plot that had been discovered was explained to the ones it intended to hurt.

* * *

Please Please Please Please Please Please review! 


	5. Disturbances

**Chapter 5 : Disturbances**

* * *

October 30th 1989

Professor Albus Dumbledore sat in his office reading over the days edition of The Daily Prophet when the door burst open. Sirius Black walked in waving his hands which too contained a newspaper at the Headmaster. Walking to his desk Sirius slammed the paper down in front of the elder wizards face. "There have been 15 attacks on muggles the past week, and all of them were in her neighborhood."

"Sirius," the headmaster replied, "We must not speak of things that don't exist." He repeated the phrase that he had always said when the topic was brought up.

"Dumbledore she does exist and he's after her. Why would Death Eaters be killing muggles so close to her if that's not what they were looking for? He knows." Sirius insisted.

"Sirius I assure you, everything is fine." Dumbledore stated.

The younger wizard frowned. "I hope your right."

* * *

October 30th 1989 evening

A loud popping sound echoed through the neighborhood though no one took much notice since the sound had been common lately. The figure walked up to a couple sitting on their porch. The man sat next to the woman and was watching their daughter walk around them, proud of herself for being able to walk on her own.

The figure walked up and talked to the couple. After a few minutes the figure talked to the little girl, gave her a hug, and left. The couple smiled as their daughter waved bye at her new friend. Immediately taking the figures advice they brought their daughter inside.

* * *

Present Day Dumbledore's office

Harry sat unable to move, fire burning in his eyes. His fists were clenched so tight on the arm of the chair that his knuckles turned pale white exposing the veins. He opened his mouth but was unable to form words. Halle however was not. "Why does he want me? For all he knows I could be the weakest witch there ever was."

"He knows that's not true." Came the voice of the potions professor as he walked up to Dumbledore's desk. "He speaks of you often. Revels in how much your power has grown and how quickly. He talks about you like you were his own child, bragging that you're becoming more powerful than he had ever imagined."

Halle, taken aback, could only muster out a whisper. "How would he know this?"

"It's quite simple Miss Potter; he has a spy." Snape stated.

Harry's green eyes immediately flickered onto Snape.

"Glare's are not necessary Potter, my loyalty remains with the order." He snarled at seeing the look from Harry's eyes.

"Malfoy." Harry hissed.

"Now, now Harry we must not go jumping to conclusions. We have no proof that Draco has any connection at all to Voldemort other than that of his father." Dumbledore insisted.

"I still don't understand. Why is he speaking of me like this?" Halle demanded.

"Because if he gets a hold of you and drains your power, the connection you have with Harry will transfer to him. If that happens he will be able to get to Harry mentally, thus enabling him to win their inevitable battle." Dumbledore explained.

Remus looked somberly at the girl who was trying incredulously to hide her feelings. "He sees you as his weapon Halle; and the stronger a weapon is, the more deadly its aim."

Harry finally pulled himself together to speak a full sentence. "I refuse to let him take away someone else that I love." He spat out.

"And we will see to it that that does not happen Harry." Remus said comfortingly.

"In order to insure that however Harry, you must start occulemcy lessons with Professor Snape again." The headmaster explained.

Harry frowned, looking at the potions instructor who had a similar look upon his face. "Fine." The 6th year grumbled.

"And as for you Halle, I cannot emphasize enough that you must not go anywhere outside the castle alone." Albus Dumbledore explained.

"I'm not going to be babysat, I'm 16 years old." Halle said angrily.

"You truly do not understand how much danger you are in." Came the unsuspecting concern of one Serverus Snape.

Dumbledore got up and walked over to a nearby cabinet. Reaching inside he pulled out a pensive and handed it to Harry. "It's time Halle sees what even in his weakest state, Voldemort is capable of."

* * *

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat in the common room attempting to bypass the time as they waited for their two friends to return. "Check mate!" Ron cheered as he beat Ginny for the 3 consecutive times in Wizards Chess.

Hermione glanced over the binding of the book and smiled at the red-headed boy whose quirky ways had most recently done more than grow on her. Moving her attention back to the material she was reading, she focused again on the passage she was interrupted from.

The second day of classes Hermione visited the library and took out a few texts that she thought would be quite useful in the coming year. However, unbeknownst to her friends the books were in no way for classes. Book-marking her page, Hermione decided to call it a night on the research and watch the sibling chess battle.

"What have you been reading?" Ron asked not taking his eyes off the chess board assuming if he did otherwise his sister would cheat.

"Just some things on wizarding twins, particularly male and female twins." Hermione said non-chalantly.

"What about them?" Ginny asked suddenly becoming interested in their conversation.

"Their powers mostly. It's amazing the things they can do together. I know Harry doesn't want to be kept in the dark anymore so I thought it would be prudent for me to research and make sure nothing was left out." She replied.

"Anything that will help against You-Know-Who?" Ron inquired.

Hermione shook her head. "Not remotely. Everything in there is just basic knowledge. I believe if we want our questions answers we need to visit the restricted section."

"I doubt you'll find anything in there." Ginny said sorrowfully. "It's time we admit to ourselves that there is truly only one way Harry is going to defeat him; alone."

* * *

The creature rose above in terror as the two figures watched the shadows of the past. Halle gasped as she saw her brother lay on the chamber floor dying. The vision of the sorcerers stone did not disturb her nearly as much for it didn't contain Harry in such a grave condition. The worst reaction however came when she saw what happened at the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Harry's face looked dejected as he relived the past that he tried his hardest to push to the far reaches of his mind. He was more than glad when the sights around them turned back into that of Dumbledore's office. He knew Dumbledore would not let them view what had happened at the ministry for the flesh was still open and the wound too deep. He tried to hide his hurt but he couldn't seem to fool the important ones around him.

Halle's eyes though filled with tears seemed to yearn for something more. "I want to see it." She insisted.

"See what Halle?" The headmaster asked.

"I want to see my parents last moments." She forced out, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Halle I don't think that is a good"

"Let me see it." Halle interrupted Remus.

Harry looked at his sister and frowned. Those moments had haunted him for so long. They echoed in his head when dementers were around and swarmed his dreams more than anyone knew.

"Very well." The weary-faced headmaster said motioning to Harry to again engulf himself in the pensive.

* * *

Ginny Weasley lay on her bed staring outside at the raindrops as they slithered down her window. A small figure suddenly came out of no where and smashed against her window. Recognizing the familiar squeak she immediately opened the window and let the owl in.

"Pig, what are you doing here?" She questioned the tiny owl. She removed the parchment that was attached to his leg and read its contents.

_You thought the chamber was the end; we haven't even begun having fun. Every good show has an encore and this onewill be better than the original._

The youngest Weasley dropped the letter on the ground as if it was burning her hands. She began to shake and immediately wanted to talk to the only one she knew would understand. There was one problem; he would never talk to her if he knew. Harry was always concerned for everyone else's safety more than his own. No, there was no way she would tell him that now Tom Riddle was going after his friends as well as family.

* * *

"_Silly girl." He hissed._

Halle jumped unconsciously grabbing a hold of Harry's arm.

_The dark figure then towered over the young child who stared on, unaware of the intent of the one standing before him._

Halle watched as Voldemort attempted to kill her brother. Tears were flowing down her face as they returned to the present. Wiping the tears away she stood silent.

"I wish you hadn't asked to see that." Dumbledore said solemnly.

Remus walked over and attempted to place his hand on Halle's shoulder to comfort her. She shrugged it off walking away from the group of people.

Harry spoke trying to shake her out of her trance. "Halle, everything they did was out of love."

She turned around and stared at the group. The sadness that had once filled her eyes was replaced by intense fire and fury. "That bastards gonna burn."

* * *

Sorry it took so long however I wrote and discarded many times.Please review! Questions, comments, anything... I wanna know that people are reading my work!


	6. An Unlikely Discovery

**Authors Note: **I started writing this chapter before the Half-Blood Prince came out. Like many people I have talked to I was very disappointed in the 6th edition to the Harry Potter series. After finishing the book in a little under 5 hours I came to the conclusion that I have read better fan fiction on this site than what I read in the new book. I'd like to stress that this story began following OotP and will not in anyway sway from the AU plotline I have built in order to include things from the new book. For those of you who liked the new book, we all have different opinions so please don't give up on my story because I didn't like that one. If you want my full opinions on the new book feel free to comment and question I will be more than happy to answer all of you. Now on to the new chapter. . .

**Chapter 6: An Unlikely Discovery**

* * *

She stumbled out of the castle into the darkness that consumed the Hogwarts grounds. Her eyes were swollen from the hoards of tears that spilled from the once sparkling emerald green orbs, hindering her vision. The sound of footsteps echoed in the quiet night. These footsteps however were not those of someone coming after her from the castle, they were footsteps of someone coming towards her. Squinting she tried to make out the figure that was swiftly moving across the grounds. Though it was dark she made out a cloaked figure. She had never seen someone dressed like this before and then she remembered the stories Harry and her friends had told her.

Turning she started to run back towards the castle. The footfalls picked up in speed until arms reached out and grabbed her from behind. She screamed until a hand was cupped over her mouth. "The Dark Lord is expecting you." The voice hissed into her ear. The last thing she remembered was being taken off Hogwarts grounds and a strange tugging of her belly button.

* * *

"I can't find her anywhere Headmaster." Serverus Snape told the older wizard whose face seemed to have aged in a matter of minutes with worry.

"No luck here either." Remus stated coming up towards the two men with an extremely frightened Harry in tow.

"Argus and Hagrid are checking the grounds as we speak. I'm sure we'll find her, Harry are you alright?" Dumbledore asked in mid sentence as the boy-who-lived's hand was clasped to his forehead.

Harry slumped to the ground eyes wincing in searing pain. "I know where she is." He stuttered out.

"No." Remus said looking as if he had just lost James and Lily all over again.

Harry looked up at his parent's friend and nodded. "Yes."

Without an order from Professor Dumbledore Snape immediately headed for the door. No one had to ask where he was going, they all knew. For some reason he didn't despise Halle as he did Harry. It was probably because she resembled Lily more than James. Not it looks though, in spirit.

Remus helped Harry up. "Let's get you back to the Gryffindor tower. You're not doing her any good by sitting here on the floor."

Harry didn't argue, he seemed like he was in a trance in which he couldn't be shaken out of.

"Did you find her?" Came a voice from behind Professor Dumbledore as Harry and Remus left.

"I'm afraid our worst fears have come true Minerva. . . and I find that it is entirely my fault." He bowed his head slightly and headed back up to his office to alert the order of the current situation.

* * *

"Harry there you are!" Hermione exclaimed when she saw her friend come through the portrait hole. Her emotions changed however when she looked at his face and saw her former Professor follow him in. "Harry what's wrong?"

Ron and Ginny heard their friends name in immediately rushed over as well. "Harry are you okay?" The elder asked him. No response.

Remus led him over and sat him down on a nearby couch. Some first years were straggling around trying to watch while everyone else knew better. "Everyone in your dormitories now!" Ron shrieked.

Harry's face remained emotionless. Ginny sat down next to him, turned him to face her and took his hands in hers. "Harry." She said quietly.

He blinked a few times and looked at the red head sitting before him. "He took her."

"Professor Lupin what is going on?" Hermione asked.

Remus Lupin sighed. "I'm afraid Halle is now in the hands of Voldemort."

The look of horror that was upon Lupin and Harry's face swept across those of the other three in the room.

Ginny reached up and placed a hand on Harry's cheek. "Oh Harry." Leaning in she kissed him lightly on the forehead, directly on his lightning bolt shaped scar. "Everything will be okay."

"Ginny's right Harry. Halle is absolutely brilliant, and after all mate, she is your sister." Ron said trying to insure Harry of his sisters' safe return though no one in the room could guarantee anything of the sort.

* * *

She woke up in a dark and damp room. The sound of dripping water clued her into the fact that she was underground. Trying to sit up she moaned as all the blood rushed to her head. She heard someone shifting from the other side of the small room. "Who's there?" She asked going to pull out her wand then realizing it had been taken from her.

"Ah good you're awake." Came a familiar voice that she hadn't hear in a very long time. She heard a movement until they were upon her enough that she could fully make out the face. The person she saw however was someone she had never expected to see in a place like this.

* * *

**July 31st 2002**

Albert Connor looked at his watch. 'Who could be knocking at this hour of the night.' Opening the door he saw a face he hadn't seen in years. "Sirius." He said surprised.

"Anna come here!" Albert exclaimed. His wife appeared at the door. "Sirius come in." She insisted.

"Thank you. I hate to be a burden but I need to ask a favor." Sirius stated. Before he could continue someone else entered the room.

"What's going on down here?" The 14 year-old girl asked.

"Oh Halle this is Sirius, he's a friend of ours." Albert explained.

"Oh, hi." She said to the unfamiliar man.

He said nothing, he only stood there staring at the likeness to his old friends that stood before him. Finally he shook himself from the daze and spoke. "Hello, nice to meet you Halle."

"Now what was it you wanted to ask us Sirius?" Anna questioned.

Sirius paused, then spoke. "I was wondering if I could burden you with my presence for a few days. My new home isn't ready for me to live in yet and the settlement of my old house took place today." He hated lying to them, but what would they say if he actually told them the truth.

"Of course Sirius, after everything you've done for this family." Albert stated not realizing that their daughter was still in the room. "I'll show you to your room."

When the two men left Halle turned to her mother. "Mom what was that all about?"

"Nothing dear. Why don't you go get ready for bed." Anna replied.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get a straight answer from her mother she trudged up the stairs. She walked into her room and let out a screech when she saw a kitten laying on her bed. Halle's dad and Sirius immediately ran to her room.

"Where did she come from?" She asked the two men.

"I brought her for you, thought you might like having a pet." Sirius stated. "Her name is Sandra."

She smiled at the man she had just met a few moments before. "Thank you!" She ran over and hugged him which caused a feeling to come over her. A feeling that she had met him before. When the two men left she sat down next to the kitten and suddenly spoke to thin air. "I didn't see him bring a kitten in. Where in the world did he get you from?"

* * *

"Sirius?" She questioned.

"Yes it's me." He replied.

"What are you doing here Sirius, you're a muggle why would Voldemort want you?" She asked.

The dark haired man chuckled lightly at her calling him a muggle. "Halle, I'm not a muggle, I'm a wizard." He paused slightly then pressed on. "And as for why Voldemort would want me, well that would be the same reason he wants you, my godson Harry, your brother."

Shock hit Halle immediately. The Sirius Harry had told her about was her Sirius as well. Suddenly the room began to spin and the little light that surrounded her faded away.

* * *

"The poor dear must be so frightened." Molly Weasley said to the group as the unoccupied members of the order sat around the kitchen table at number 12 Grimwuld.

"I assume Serverus left right away." Alaster Moody stated.

"Of course, along with our other spy." Dumbledore replied.

"I don't see why you won't tell us who this other spy is that you've been referring to Albus." Pomona Sprout questioned.

"Ah I'm afraid Pomona that for right now their identity must be kept secret for their safety." The headmaster replied.

Everyone was so busy discussing the current situation that no one seemed to notice the pale man in the corner whose eyes did not waver from the photograph in his hand. Remus Lupin looked down at his friends who were beaming up at him waving. James held a baby in his arms, as well as Lily who held baby Harry. It was the only picture with all of them together. Sirius had kept it and after he died Remus found the picture as he was going through some of his other friend's things. 'I'm the only one left to protect them and I've failed already.' He thought to himself. A small tear escaped from his eye as he finally pulled his gaze away from the photo and looked across the room at the clone of his best friend.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting across the room. The three were trying to keep Harry from losing it who hadn't spoken since he was in the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly Harry stood up and exited the room. Remus immediately got up and followed him motioning for the other three to stay put.

"Harry." He called after the boy.

"I can't just sit here Remus." Harry replied without turning around.

"I know you can't, you are James' son after all." Lupin replied.

"I'm going to save her." Harry said then turning around. "Are you coming or not?"

Remus sighed. "I can't let you go alone." And with that the two left Order headquarters without telling anyone of their personal mission.

* * *

"Halle, wake up." She heard a distant voice beckoning her. Her eyes suddenly popped open and everything came into focus. It hadn't been a dream. There leaning over her was one Sirius Black, presumed dead by the wizarding world.

"But you're dead." She muttered.

"I may look it, but that's just what he wanted everyone to think; what he wanted Harry to think." Sirius explained.

"But Harry said, the ministry." Halle stuttered out.

"Shhh, not right now Halle save your strength, you're going to need it." He stated. Moving he sat down next to her and lightly touched her face in a fatherly manner that she hadn't had since she was pulled from her adopted parents. "I am your godfather after all so trust me."

Before Sirius knew it Halle had fallen asleep with her head in his lap. She began her sleep soundly but was suddenly stirred and began to cry in her sleep. "Harry no!" She screamed as her body convulsed in Sirius' arms. "No Harry, leave me, you can't let him kill you!" Her nightmarish state seemed to becoming worse by the second. Sirius realized when he looked up exactly why she was thrashing in her sleep.

"I see godfather and niece have finally been reunited." The voice hissed. "A mistake of Wormtail's that will not go unpunished."

Sirius unknowingly tighten his arms around Halle as he looked up into the hollow face of Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Wow okay this chapter took me a little while to perfect so I would appreciate a lot of loving from ya'll! Please please review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I promise to update very soon. I'm really getting into this story! 


	7. And So It Begins

**Chapter 7: And So It Begins**

a/n : I'm putting an assumption in here that Harry and Ginny have something going on between them, incase you haven't noticed in earlier chapters. I promise things will get good between the two. Remember good things come to those who wait.

* * *

_But they told me  
A man should be faithful  
And walk when not able  
**And fight till the end  
But I'm only human** _

**Everyone's taking control of me  
Seems that the world's  
Got a role for me**  
**I'm so confused**  
Will you show to me  
You'll be there for me  
And care enough to bear me

* * *

"I can't do this anymore Professor." Harry stated

"And what exactly is the 'this' you're referring to?" Remus Lupin asked the boy.

Harry frowned at what seemed to him an incredibly stupid question. "I can't keep losing people I love. It seems like being close to me brings you nothing but an early grave."

"Now you know that's not true Harry, after all, I'm still around." Lupin joked nudging Harry in an attempt to get him to smile.

He succeeded, Harry did smile slightly but only for a brief moment in time. "I'm tired of being famous, I'm tired of being the boy-who-lived," he paused and then continued. "I'm tired of the weight of the world resting on my shoulders."

Remus frowned. "Dumbledore told me he spoke with you about the prophecy. Harry you do know that you're not alone in any of this."

Harry looked up at the man who he had grown to consider more than a Professor, after all he was the last connection to his parents he had. "But in the end Remus there's only one way I'm going to face Voldemort, alone."

* * *

As if on cue she woke turning her gaze and looking directly into the face of the creature that killed her parents sixteen years prior. Arms were tightly strewn around her as the creature moved closer to her.

"At last we get to speak Miss Potter." Voldemort's voice sent chills through Halle as it brought back the memories of what she had seen in the pensive.

"Why don't you skip the small talk and go ahead and kill me already." Halle said with no fear in her voice.

Sirius tightened his grip around Halle not wanted her to do something stupid.

"Now why would I want to kill my apprentice?" The Dark Lord replied.

"Apprentice, what is this Star Wars? The boy won't join you so you go and get his twin sister? I'm afraid you're gravely mistaken Tom." She said with a sharp emphasis on his true name.

"Halle, stop." Sirius whispered to her.

"Give me the girl." Voldemort demanded of Sirius who still had his arm around her protectingly.

Sirius glared at the thing formerly known as Tom Riddle. "You'll have to kill me first."

"That can be arranged." He hissed back.

As he finished a cloaked figure entered the room. "My lord, Serverus has arrived with news from Hogwarts."

"Excellent." Voldemort stated then turning back to Halle. "We shall continue this later." And he stalked out of the room locking the door behind him.

A few moments later they heard the door being unlocked. Halle huddled against her godfather in fear. The person that entered however was not Voldemort. "Come on we don't have much time." The voice whispered.

Halle knew that face, she knew that voice. "Malfoy?" She questioned.

"Shh! Let's go. Here." He said handing her her wand. "Follow me." He led them down a small corridor and lifted up a sewer gate. Without questioning Sirius and Halle went down the ladder with Draco in tow. They walked about 200 feet until Draco stopped them. "We should be able to dissaparate now. We must hurry, God knows your brother is already on his way to save you."

* * *

Harry and Remus were just far enough away from the neighborhood in which Grimwuld place was in order to dissaparate safely when they heard three loud pops. They immediately pulled out their wands and stood quietly listening to the voices.

"Is this all part of some plan of yours?" Harry heard a female voice ask. As they got closer he recognized all three voices though one made him feel as if he was going as batty as Professor Trelawney.

"Halle?" Harry called. Immediately his sister came into view. Running he flung his arms around her. "Thank God you're okay. How did you escape?" His eyes then danced over the person standing behind her. "It can't be." He whispered.

Remus Lupin stood with a face that mirrored Harry's. "Sirius? Padfoot, is that you?"

"Well it certainly isn't Snivellus, Moony." He responded.

"But the Ministry, and the veil, Dumbledore said. . ." Harry stumbled around his words.

"Lets get back to Headquarters and I'll explain everything there." Sirius stated.

"What are we going to do about him!" Harry suddenly found his words as he saw the face of Draco Malfoy.

"Bring him back to Headquarters of course. He is part of the Order Harry." Halle stated.

* * *

Harry seemed as though he couldn't take anymore surprises, and after all, who really could after the events that had just occurred. He had learned that Dumbledore's other spy was Draco Malfoy, the boy who reeked death eater the day he was born. After checking in, Malfoy was immediately sent back to school in order to maintain his alibi of attending classes when the breakout occurred.

Now after that shock he sat looking at the face of his godfather, the man whom for months Harry had presumed dead. "What did he do to you?" Harry asked looking at the Sirius who was even more deteriorated than the last time Harry had seen him.

"First I must explain what really happened at the ministry Harry. I was indeed on my way to protect you however in the process I was captured by Lucius Malfoy. For the past few months I was imprisoned and interrogated by Voldemort. He, much to his dismay, got no information out of me. After his tolerance of my resistant grew thin the story of Halle came out. Suddenly, I was of use to him again and not disposable. And now, thanks to the bravery of Draco Malfoy I'm sitting here today."

Harry quickly jumped up and ran over to hug his godfather. Tears of happiness for the first time graced the teenagers face. When the reunion was over, the two regained their composure and Sirius began to tell them the truth.

"On July 31st 1988 one of the most unprecedented things in the wizarding world happened. The two of you were born. Twins alone are a special thing however when they are male and female, an incredible magical bond is formed between them. Among many things, they can transfer all their power to the other when it is needed."

Sirius looked around to make sure that it was still only the three of them in the room. "Harry on the night your parents were killed," Sirius still had a hard time talking about James and Lily in the past tense.

"It wasn't just your mother's love that saved you. Yes that truly was the main reason you survived, but the other reason is sitting right here." He said motioning to Halle.

"There's an amazing thing about babies. They sense everything around them. The mind of a child is so much more open than that of an adult. Though you were just a baby when Voldemort attacked you, your sister felt your fear as he killed your parents. Unbeknownst to her she transferred her powers to you and that along with your mothers love is the reason why you are sitting here today."

Harry stared at his godfather taking in all this new information. "So you're saying that Halle and I are to face him together?"

"Remember what I said before Harry, divided we fall." Came the voice of Professor Dumbledore who had just entered the room.

"So that's all I needed all along?" He questioned.

Dumbledore motioned for Sirius to continue. He was now the parent in Harry's life it was now his responsibility to take care of the two teenagers. "Not entirely. Harry you possess one power that Voldemort will never understand, the power to. . ." Sirius was interrupted by his godson

"Love. I know Sirius I've been told many times. What I bloody well don't understand is that if my power is love then why the hell does everyone I love die. . ." Harry stopped mid thought. "He knows."

"Who knows what?" Sirius questioned.

"Voldemort. He knows that that is the one thing I possess that he doesn't. That's why he keeps killing people I love, that's why he took you and Halle, and that's," He paused then continued. "Why I need to stop things with Ginny from getting any further. I can't love her Sirius, it will only get her killed."

Without waiting for a comment Harry left the room and headed upstairs to the lavatory. He walked in and quickly shut the door behind him. He sat on the floor head in his hands running over the events that had just occurred in such a short amount of time.

* * *

Halle looked at her godfather. "He really is glad to see you Sirius. He talked about you so much."

"I know Halle. He's had a rough life, I understand where he's coming from." He replied taking a bit out of a biscuit which was only one of the many things Molly Weasley had rushed to him seeing the frail state the man was in. Changing the subject he spoke again. "So Halle, how are you doing in school?"

Halle smiled, no one had truly asked that of her yet. "Pretty good. I'm doing great in Charms, Defense, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Potions, but I'm having some trouble in Arithmancy. Nothing major, Hermione said she'd help me."

Sirius smiled at his goddaughter. "Potions eh? Did they get rid of old Snape?"

Halle shook her head. "No."

The man laughed. "I guess your resemblance to Lily really does have an affect on his treatment towards you. Granted you have your father's dark hair, but everything else is so much your mother."

Her smile slowly faded as she listened to him. "Sirius, tell me about my parents."

"Well your father was a good-for-nothing prankster." Remus Lupin's voice echoed in the room as he entered.

Sirius laughed and a small smile seemed to graze across the girls face.

"James was a great friend. He was always there for us when we needed him." Sirius stated with a nod in agreement from Lupin.

"And Lily, she had a knack for being the most understanding person. She saw me through some of the darkest times in my life." Remus repeated the same thing he had told Harry in his third year.

The two men continued to tell Halle about her parents not knowing of the one who was listening to their every word.

* * *

Harry sat on the floor of the bathroom by the vent. He couldn't help but overhear the conversation that Halle was having with his godfather and professor. His thoughts were on his parents but were interrupted when there was a light knock on the door.

"Sorry, but I need to use the floo." Came a quiet voice. He'd know that voice everywhere.

Getting up off the floor Harry opened the door to see Ginny standing in front of him. She saw his tear streaked face. Without question she pulled him into a hug. They somehow ended up on the floor, Harry crying with Ginny soothingly rubbing his back. Harry pulled himself together and looked into Ginny's eyes that seemed to be filled with tears as well. He knew it was because he was crying; he could see it in her eyes. Suddenly without thinking he leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against Ginny's. Wanting more he leaned in again and began to kiss her more passionately. She didn't protest, she kissed him back entwining her hands in his messy black hair.

Harry suddenly pulled away and looked at Ginny. "We can't do this Ginny." He said getting up.

"What is it because I'm Ron's sister? Is that all I am your friends little sister?" She protested.

"No Ginny that's not it at all." Harry said wiping away a stray tear that began to fall down her face.

"Then what is it Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry sighed and looked into her eyes sorrowfully. "It's because everyone I care about ends up getting hurt."

"So it's okay for Ron and Hermione to be around you but not me?" She interjected.

"It's different with you Ginny!" Harry exclaimed.

"How!" The red head demanded.

Harry was unsure whether or not he should continue. Slowly but surely however he responded. "Because I think about you as more than just a friend Ginny."

Ginny smiled and touched her hand to Harry's face. "You don't need to protect me Harry."

"Ginny you don't understand." Harry exclaimed.

"Yes I understand very well Harry Potter. I'm tired of you trying to be the hero and do the noble thing. When I look at you you're not the boy-who-lived so stop being the boy-who-lived when you're around me!" Ginny insisted.

"Ginny. . ." Harry was interrupted.

"No Harry I don't want to hear it unless you're going to give me a genuine reason as to why we can't be together because as of right now I have yet to hear one." She huffed.

Harry stood stunned. There was nothing else he could say to her. Ginny Weasley was stubborn, unreasonable, and incredibly vicious; just some of the reasons why he liked her. Harry sighed and sagged his shoulders in defeat. A small smiled graced his face as he leaned in and kissed Ginny lightly. "But if you get killed, I'm telling." He teased.

"So does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" Ginny asked happily.

Harry shrugged. "If you wanna be."

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed sounding exasperated.

He let out a laugh that he truly hadn't though he was capable of as he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Miles away an evil grin grew on the most feared wizard of the time. "I knew she would come of some use, someday."

* * *


	8. Turn My World Upside Down

a/n : The lyrics from the last chapter are Michael Jackson's "Will You Be There". I like to hold off telling whose songs they are until the next chapter, I feel that it will ruin the mood that they set. This chapter is going to focus mainly on Halle because she is so important to the story and to the growth of Harry. PLEASE review. I feel like no one is reading my story and that I'm just wasting my time.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Turn My World Upside Down**

* * *

_I used to be scared of_

_Letting someone in_

**_But it gets so lonely_**

**_Being on my own_**

_No one to talk to_

_No one to hold me_

**_I'm not always strong_**

_Oh I need you here_

_Are you listening?_

_Hear me_

_I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now_

**_Turn my world upside down_**

**_Find me_**

**_I'm lost inside the crowd_**

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you_

_To please_

_Hear me_

_**I'm restless and wild **_

_**I fall but I try **_

_**I need someone to understand **_

_I'm lost in my thoughts _

_And baby _**_I've fought _**

**_For all that I've got_**

* * *

By the end of the night everyone was back to their respective places with many questions still in the air. Professor Dumbledore had taken Sirius to the Ministry to get everything straightened out giving Harry the relief that he finally did not have to go back to the Dursley's for more than picking up his things.

In the corner of the common room Ginny sat with her head resting on Harry's shoulder. The two were engaged in a conversation with Hermione and Ron. None of the four noticed the girl slip out the portrait hole.

* * *

Halle walked through the vacant hallways of Hogwarts. She knew she wasn't supposed to be out on her own, but by order of Dumbledore aurors had now been stationed at the school since her kidnapping.

At the current point in time however her immediate safety was not at the foremost of her thoughts. Her mind danced over the ideas of what her muggle friends were doing at that very moment. She sighed remembering how easy her life was last year than it was now. She longed for the time when the biggest crisis in her life was having the perfect outfit for the first day of school.

Her mind switched gears as the words of Voldemort replayed through her head.

_Now why would I want to kill my apprentice?_

She shivered at the memory of his voice. She was so unsure of what was going on in her life at the moment. The only thing she was sure of was that while Harry had a place in this ongoing struggle between good and evil, her purpose was yet to be clearly set before her.

She knew who she had to talk to. It was after hours and if caught she would surely be loaded with at least a weeks worth of detention. The marauder blood that flowed through her however edged her on.

She walked up a flight a stairs and entered the corridor that she knew led to his living quarters. The light of a lone candle flickered showing that the door was open. She knocked lightly on the door frame causing the man to look over his book to see who was calling at this hour. When he saw who it was he immediately put the book down and got up off his bed. As he walked towards her she finally let her mask of courage falter and for the first time since she arrived, she let herself truly cry. Her legs became weak and when he wrapped his arms around her she let herself fall. He picked her up carefully and sat back on his bed letting her cry into his shoulder.

He knew that a student shouldn't be in his bedroom, especially a female student; but at the moment he disregarded all the rules. She looked up at him and the pain in her eyes caused a pang in his stomach. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He tried to smile at her but was unsuccessful. Her eyes were swollen from the tears yet he still found that they were undyingly beautiful. He reached and brushed a wild strand of hair out of her face. Their eyes locked. It was at the moment that he let all apprehensions, all rules, and all matters of conduct escape from his mind. Leaning forward he kissed her lightly on the lips. He waited for the slap on the face and the look of repulsion to come but they never did. Instead she simply lay down on the opposite side of the double bed. He lay down next to her, draping one arm over her waist. With his wand he magiced the door closed and locked it. That night for the first time in years a peaceful and calming sleep entered Remus Lupin.

* * *

a/n: I know it's short but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. Please Please review!


	9. Responsibilities

a/n : Thanks to those who reviewed! I love hearing your feedback. I feel that I need to now justify my reasoning for putting Halle and Remus in that situation. Let me emphasize that nothing happened (as you will learn in this chapter). I'd also like to point out that there are many a fic that contain Remus/Hermione or Sirius/Hermione so just trust me when I say that it will all make sense in the end and everything will be wrapped up neatly with pretty pink ribbon (okay so maybe no literally lol but ya'll get my point). One last thing I'd like to add is that all of the kids (excluding Ginny) are 16 and in the U.S. 16 is the age of consent ( in most states ). This does not mean I condone relationships with these ages but ahhhh I don't need to continue for I believe you understand what I am saying. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter… btw the song from the last chapter is that of the AMAZING Kelly Clarkson and it's called Hear Me. If you don't have her album… buy it! There will be a couple different lyrics in this chapter just to make you aware. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Responsibilities**

* * *

_**You walk in **_

_And **my strength walks out the door**_

_Say my name _

_And I can't fight it anymore_

_**Oh I know I should go**_

_**But I need your touch**_

_**Just too damn much**_

* * *

He awoke to the sound of his door quietly clicking shut. His thoughts immediately flashed back the events of the night before. He slowly rolled over to see that she was no longer there. A piece of paper lay in the indentations that her body had made in the sheets. He picked it up and unfolded it. It was one simple word but it made him beam all the more.

_Thanks_

* * *

_**Someone told me love would all save us**  
But how can that be, look what love gave us  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
That world never came _

**And they say that a hero can save us**  
**I'm not gonna stand here and wait**  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

_

* * *

_

"Harry." He heard a female voice as he was slowly awaken by light shaking. "Harry, get up." He groaned trying to push whoever it was away. He suddenly felt a punch in his arm which caused him to finally open his eyes.

"Halle, what are you doing in here?" He questioned.

"Come with me." She replied quietly grabbing his hand and pulling him out of bed.

He grabbed his invisibility cloak and the marauders map seeing as everyone was asleep in the castle but them.

"What is so important that you have to show me this early in the morning?" He grumbled as they made their way outside, fresh dew seeping its way through his slippers.

They made their way up a large hill that overlooked in the entire grounds. "Look." She replied pointing towards the east where sunrays poked their way over the horizon.

"Yes Halle it's a sunrise." Harry replied mocking her.

"Harry!" She exclaimed punching his arm again.

"Bloody hell that hurt!" He exclaimed.

"Just listen to me okay." Halle stated. When he nodded his head, she continued. "Harry what month is it?"

Harry looked her dumbly. "October."

"And what's the date?" She asked.

A realization suddenly came over Harry. "The 31st."

She nodded. "I realized that yesterday evening. After that I just walked around thinking before I went to bed." She conveniently left out the place where she slept fearing that it would cause trouble that didn't need to be started. "I had an idea Harry. Now I know I'm not the smart one like Hermione, but I came up with an idea that might just work."

"What exactly is this idea Halle?" Harry questioned, slightly worried at what was coming next.

Halle turned back towards the rays of light. "Many people will be patient Harry. They'll sit on their lawns and wait for the sunrise to come to them. We however went to the sunrise Harry."

"Have you been spending time with Professor Trelawney?" Harry questioned.

Halle frowned at her brother. "Harry would you let me finish!" She huffed.

"Sorry." He muttered, not wanting to have his arm writhing for the entire day.

"All this time you've been told that you're supposed to be ready when Voldemort attacks. Why should he be the one that attacks Harry? Why can't we? If we wait he'll be ready; he'll have his army of Death Eaters all together. But what if," she paused. "What if we bring the fight to him?"

"How are we going to find him Halle? We have no idea where he is. Lupin and I were going to try and find Snape in order to find you." Harry pointed out what he felt were obvious flaws in her plan.

"That Harry, is where I finally come in. I've found my place in this war." Halle replied.

He looked at her and knew exactly what she was thinking. He didn't like it at all. "No Halle."

"You have no choice in this Harry. Voldemort thought he was going to use me as a weapon? Well he thought wrong. We'll use his weapon against him, and right under his nose." She replied. "Of course we'll have to train with Dumbledore in order for this to work and it will take some time but at least we'll be doing something instead of waiting for his impeding attack."

He shook his head. "I don't like this."

Halle stared at him and replied flatly. "I don't care."

* * *

_**Living in the shadow**_

_Of someone else's dream_

_**Trying to find a hand to hold **_

_**But every touch felt cold to me**_

_**Living in a nightmare**_

_**A never-ending sleep**_

* * *

He walked through the hallway towards his classroom. His first class wasn't for another hour however he wanted to get everything prepared and mostly, he wanted to occupy his mind so it didn't' wander to the events of the previous night. His hope of brief obliviousness was shot when he entered his classroom to see her standing there.

"Yes Ms. Potter, how can I help you?" He asked in the most professional tone he could muster.

"I wasn't Ms. Potter to you last night Remus." Halle stated

His face fell as he looked at her. "Last night was a mistake Halle. It should have never happened and it will never happen again."

"It was only a kiss Remus, and I don't think it was a mistake." She replied, following him into his office and shutting the door behind her.

Lupin sat at his desk and stared at the picture that sat in the corner. "The past few years, Harry has been mine and Sirius's connection to your father, our best friend. Molly used to tell Sirius that he looked at Harry as another James." He paused and looked up at the girl in front of him. "I fear that I am doing the same with you."

"Are you? Or is that your excuse?" Halle retorted walking over and standing in front of his chair.

"_Whatever_ the reason, this can't continue." He replied. "I'm your _Professor_. I'm _20 years_ older than you."

Tears began to swell in Halle's eyes. "For a few hours I actually believed that I had finally found someone who understood me. Who cared about me just as equally as they care about Harry, maybe a little more. I guess I just have an overactive imagination."

"Halle, I do care about you, it's just. . . I can't." He exclaimed.

"Can't what Remus? Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want to kiss me right now." She instructed.

He avoided her gaze and looked down at the floor.

"Remus, look at me." She said softly putting her hand under his chin and slowly lifting his head so their eyes met.

He touched his hand to hers and reached his arm around her waist. He leaned in a lightly kissed her forehead, moved down to the tip of her nose and finally he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. He pulled away to see the tears drying and a smile dancing across her face.

"God, your parents would kill me right now if they could." Remus muttered.

"Hmmm really? Cause I'm thinking their friend and daughter happy would be a good thing." Halle replied.

He cocked his head to the side. "And what exactly is it that is making us happy?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, but can't we just focus on the happy for now?"

"We need to focus more on the extreme trouble that will stir if anyone would find out that. . ." He started.

"That what Remus? That we're friends? Oh no pull the guillotine into the square for a public beheading." Halle joked.

He shot her a stern look to get serious which she immediately did. "It'll be our little secret. Whatever it is that we have will remain between just the two of us." She smiled a mischevious grin. "Plus I mean secret rendevous, making out in your office, sleeping in your room when I have bad days, it's kind of hot don't you think?"

Remus smiled at the girl whom he could not understand what would draw her to him. "I believe those muggle soap operas have fried your brain."

Halle shook her head. "Nope. If anything, they made me smarter." She looked at the clock and then back at Lupin. "I need to get back to the tower. Potions starts in an hour and I promised Harry that I'd cram with him for our exam today."

"You two really need to get a head start on your work." He replied.

"Yes Remus we know. Remember we live with the younger female version of you. You may know her, goes by Hermione?" Halle retorted.

Remus laughed and motioned to the door. "Go on, get out of here before I throw you on my desk and ravish you." He said laughing.

Halle wiggled her eyebrows. "That sounds much more fun that an exam." She began

"Halle." He warned.

"Alright I'm going." She skipped over to him giving him a quick yet sweet kiss and then turned at left the room.

* * *

a/n : I really wanted to make this chapter longer however I felt that I left you guys waiting long enough so I will definitely post ASAP. Hope you enjoyed and please review. 


	10. Something More

**Chapter 10 : Something More **

* * *

_Now it seems to me  
That you know just what to say  
**Words are only words  
Can you show me something else**  
Can you swear to me that you'll always be this way  
**Show me how you feel  
More than ever baby** _

I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna have to pay for this  
I don't want to know the lover at my door  
Is just another heartache on my list

I don't wanna be angry no more  
You know I could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me know for sure  
**I don't want to be lonely anymore**

* * *

It had been a month since Halle and Remus decided to start a secretive relationship. While at times it was trying and straining on the relationship both had never been happier. Harry had noticed the change in his sister but couldn't quite put his finger on what had caused it.

Currently he, his sister, and his two best friends were sitting in Defense class. Professor Gallagher had begun a review on something the ministry was not keen on learning had been taught their fourth year.

"The unforgivable curses have been forever associated with the Dark Arts. Because of this everyone in this room is already knowledgeable on what they do. However, at the chance of someone in the room not knowing them, lets see ah Miss Granger. The crutacious curse please." Gallagher said.

"The crutacious curse causes the intended victim excrutiating pain." Hermione answered.

"Correct 10 points to Griffyndor. Mr. Malfoy, the imperious curse." The professor continued.

"It's a given that he'll know this." Ron whispered to Harry who snickered quietly both boys forgetting that they had recently learned Draco was on their side.

"Imperious puts the victim under the control of the one casting the curse." He answered.

"Very good take 10 points for Slytherin." Then he gazed over the class. His eyes stopped on Harry but then quickly shifted right. "Miss Potter the last curse please."

"Why not have scar-head explain." Draco whispered not so quietly to his friends.

On their side or not, Halle found that comment completely disrespectful. She whisked around and glared at him. "That spell killed my parents, it didn't just give him a scar. How DARE you disrespect them with that comment." She fumed, rising from her seat. Hermione grasped Halle's shoulder to keep her from fully standing.

Seeing where his lesson had gone Guthrie Gallagher immediately interviened. "I believe it's time for us to finish for today. We will pick up where we left off on Monday. For your homework read pages 234-275. It will cover the unforgivable curses. Enjoy your weekend."

When the group got up to go someone caught the corner of Halle's eye. She stopped in her tracks.

Harry turned around "Come on Halle it's almost time for dinner."

"You guys run along I'll catch up with you in a minute. I need to ask Professor Lupin something." She replied.

Harry smiled and waved at his favorite teacher who had apparently been standing in the back of the classroom for an unknown amount of time.

* * *

She walked over to Remus and smiled. "Professor thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule to talk to me." She said.

The room emptied and Halle pulled out the invisibility cloak that she had swiped from Harry the previous day and covered herself with it. She followed Remus out of the room down the hall and up the stairs that led to his living quarters. He opened the door to his room and paused letting her in. Closing the door behind him he turned and saw the girl appear before him.

"So how long were you in the back of the classroom?" Halle asked.

"Long enough to see you attempt to pound a member of the order." Remus joked.

Halle frowned. "What he said totally disrespected my parents. You of all people should be just as upset he. . ."

Remus cut her off when he smashed his lips against hers. After a few seconds he pulled away. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you're on a rampage?"

Halle giggled at his comment.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your laugh, and how much, how much I er love you." He stated awaiting a comment.

Halle stood there staring at him. After about a minute went buy Remus spoke. "Are you going to say anything?"

Halle shook her head. "No, I'm going to show you." She said and with that she leaned in a kissed him. Opening her mouth she let her tongue trace his bottom lip until he opened his mouth and brushed his tongue against hers. He slowly led her to his bed and gently laid her down without breaking the kiss. He laid on top of her deepening the kiss. Halle gasped mid kiss and she felt his erection growing against her thigh. He shifted so that it was now directly against her heat. She could feel his want pulsating through their clothes.

Remus moaned as Halle shifted, rubbing up against him. They broke apart briefly, long enough for Remus to hear the words he longed for. "I love you." Halle whispered. Their lips touch again. This time there was more fire and passion which each movement of Remus's. Halle entwined her hands in his hair as he gently rubbed her waist where his hands lay.

"Hey guess who, whoa, sorry Remus. . . Halle?" Came a voice from the door. The two quickly broke apart to see the last person they wanted to know about this. "I'm gonna kill you moony!" Sirius Black yelled lunging at his friend. The impact knocked Halle off the bed as Sirius raised a fist and slammed it into Remus's jaw.

* * *

a/n: Well what do ya think? PLEASEEEEEEEE review! I'm working on 11 right now and I may post it up today as well. Please I want to hear what you think of the story. Next chapter will focus on Harry.

Last chapters songs: Leann Rimes "Right Kind of Wrong" , Chad Kroger "Hero", and Ashlee Simpson "Shadow"


	11. Hoping for Someday

**Chapter 11: Hoping for Someday**

* * *

"Sirius no! Stop!" Halle yelled trying to pull her godfather off of him. He remained oblivious to anything she was saying.

"How could you take advantage of her? She's your best friend's daughter." Sirius screamed shaking his friend as he spoke.

"LET HIM GO!" Halle screamed gripping her nails into her godfather's shoulder blades. This movement finally made him get up, but not without pulling the werewolf up with him.

"Sirius please. I love Lily I would never do anything to hurt her." Remus exclaimed then suddenly realizing his mistake.

"Lily?" Halle questioned tears beginning to form. "That's all I am to you? A reincarnation of my mother?

"No Halle not at all I love you." Remus exclaimed pulling away from his friends grasp and rushing towards her. Tears slowly dripped down his face as he saw her crying as well.

"I should have known this was too good to be true. I'm not meant to be happy, not meant to have a life. My only use in this world is to aid Harry defeat Voldemort." She was sobbing now. "I can't believe I gave you my heart." She turned and ran out of the room.

Remus went to go after her but Sirius grabbed his arm. The old dog at that point realized how much they truly cared about each other, and how he had just ruined the happiness that both of them deserved.

* * *

_**I knew that this moment would come in time  
That I'd have to let go and watch you fly**  
I know you're coming back so why am I dying inside_

_Are you searching for words that you can't find  
Trying to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie  
**Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye**_

_So I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that someday you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping for someday_

_Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say  
**I don't want to let you leave this way  
I want you know that I'll stand right by your side**_

_And I know **this may be  
The very last time that we see each other cry**  
But whatever happens know that I'll..._

_**I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again**  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday  
You'll come back to me  
**I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
Believing that one day you'll come back to me**  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
**Hoping for someday**_

* * *

When they got back to the common room Ginny and Hermione both expressed their sleepiness and headed up to bed. Ron and Harry decided to sit by the fire and talk.

"So you and my sister." Ron said trying to start a conversation.

Harry nodded. "When are you finally going to go after Hermione?"

Ron's face turned a shade that rivaled his hair. "We're getting there."

Harry laughed. "By the time the version of you "getting there" is finished she'll be old and gray."

The portrait hole opened suddenly and in came someone they had missed at dinner. Halle ran past the boys not speaking and rushed up the stairs to the dormitory.

"Halle!" Harry exclaimed jumping up and trying to get up the stairs after her however being thrown back.

* * *

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
**"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake,**  
**I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"**  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
**Like they have any right at all to criticize,**  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason _

**'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
**And breathe... just breathe,  
**Oh breathe, just breathe**

- - -

As she stormed into her dorm she was immediately confronted by Hermione and Ginny. Halle lay with her head in the pillow crying as the two girls sat on opposite sides of her bed.

"Halle what's wrong!" Hermione questioned rubbing the back of her friend who's sobbing while muffled by the pillow was painstaking to the other girls.

Halle turned over and sat up. "You can't tell Harry okay." Both girls nodded reluctantly. "For the past month I've kind of been seeing Professor Lupin."

"Tell us something we don't know." Ginny stated.

Halle gasped. "How could you know?"

"Oh please there's a reason why I wouldn't let you sit next to Harry in class. You'd always doodle your initials together." Hermione explained.

Halle laughed lightly then let her face return to that of complete hurt. "Well tonight we were in his room snogging after he told me that he loved me and it was getting heavy. I think we were going to 'do it' if we hadn't had been interrupted, by my godfather."

The two girls gasp knowing very well that he was the worst possible person to walk in on them. Halle proceeded to tell them how he had called her Lily and how everything was now over. For the second time in one night Halle was bursted in on. This time it was her brother and Ron. They saw rope tied to their waists and a hook stuck in their door; they had used a very muggle way to get up the stairs. It was then she noticed the thing that was used often at Grimmwauld; extendable ears.

Halle winced waiting for an uproar but instead Harry walked over to the bed, sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"He's taking this better than I thought." Hermione whispered to Ron.

Ron shook his head. "In here yes, but out there," Ron beyond the door. "He told me he is going to rip out Remus's throat and cut off his hands so he can never hurt Halle again.

Ginny looked up and saw for the first time a look in Harry's eyes that truly scared her. It was a look that had haunted her dreams since her first year. The look of anger, hatred, disgust. The look that was forever plastered on the face of Voldemort.

- - -

**a/n : I know they both were short chapters but I really wanted to get both of them up. Please continue to review I truly enjoy reading what each and every one of you has to say.**

**Song from last chapter : Rob Thomas "Lonely No More"**


	12. Not Enough

**Chapter 12 : Not Enough**

* * *

_**I still believe my feelings  
But sometimes I feel too much  
I make believe you're close to me  
But it ain't close enough  
**Not nearly close enough _

**I can't take the distance**  
I can't the miles  
**I can't take the time until I next see you smile**  
I can't take the distance  
**And I'm not ashamed  
That with every breath I take I'm calling your name**

_But I can't take the distance_

* * *

No one spoke of the previous nights events the next morning. The group of friends got together and desended the stairs to the great hall for breakfast. Everything seemed as per usual until he entered. Halle's face paled and she looked down at her plate pushing it aside and claimed that she was not hungry. Harry frowned at her emotionally frail condition. "You have to eat something." He insisted. "You need your energy for classes."

"He's right you know." A familiar voice sounded from behind her as she turned to see Sirius Black. Halle smiled at her godfather feeling better because of his presence. "Potters have this horrible way of being right."

Halle smirked. "Well, you're stuck with us."

Sirius put his arm around Halle as he sat down in the empty seat next to her. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"What are you still doing here Sirius?" Harry questioned.

"Well I never got to tell you lot but it seems Dumbledore requires my expertise." Sirius replied.

"And what exactly is that? Breaking every rule ever invented?" Hermione asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Can't tell you just yet exactly what I'll be doing here; but just know that I'll be around if any of you need me. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, that includes you three as well."

The group cheered quietly knowing that he would be around the rest of the school year. Sirius looked at his goddaughter. "Now then will you be eating yourself or do I have to do the airplane with your food?"

Everyone laughed as Halle blushed. "No I'll eat on my own thank you."

A plate suddenly appeared in front of Sirius. Looking up at the staff table Dumbledore grinned at all of them.

"Mum always said he was on top of everything." Ginny stated.

Ron simply nodded not wanting to get scolded by Hermione again for speaking with his mouth full.

When they finished their breakfast the students began to file out of the great hall and back to their dormitories. Sirius said his goodbyes to the group saying he had a meeting with Dumbledore. Halle was the last of the group to leave. As she followed them out she heard her name from behind. She froze. She immediately was terrified that it was him. She couldn't handle a confrontation at that moment.

"Halle." She heard again. This time she turned around and saw the face of Draco Malfoy.

"Draco." She replied.

"Listen I'm really sorry about the other day. You know that I have to be like that." He said, whispering the second part of his apology.

Halle nodded. "I understand but why are you talking to me now?"

"Well, er, we have a Hogsmead weekend this week and I was wondering if you'd maybe like to go with me." He asked.

Halle was taken aback. Her heart immediately told her to say no, she was with Remus. The reality struck and she remember that things were over. He had used her and she had to move on, no matter how soon it was. "Won't that make people wonder about you?"

Draco smiled. "I don't think they would wonder why I'm taking the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts on a Hogsmead weekend."

She felt her cheeks get rosy. "You better watch it Malfoy or I'd have to say you're flirting with me."

He shrugged. "What if I am? Will you go with me?" He asked again smiling at her.

Halle laughed. "Yes Draco I'll go with you."

The boy beamed. "Can I walk you back to your tower?"

She paused suddenly feeling like they were being watched. Looking around she saw no one and turned her attention back to the blonde haired boy. "I'd like that." She thought this would make her feel better but it only seemed to make her heart break more. 'In time things will be better.' She told herself as they started up to the Griffyndor tower.

When they left the hall only a lone person was left. Remus Lupin had heard everything and stood in the corner heartbroken and face streaked with tears.

* * *

Harry looked out the window of his dormitory. So many things had changed since the end of last term. As much has he enjoyed being happy it seemed like life was easier when he felt alone. In the corner of his eye he caught the wisp of a floating creature. Dementors were on the school grounds. He immediately ran down the stairs to the common room.

Halle was talking to Ginny and Hermione when they heard him barreling down. "Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Don't leave here whatever you do. Stay here." He said looking at Ginny and then to Halle.

Without even asking Ron and Hermione followed Harry out the portrait hole. "Harry what's wrong?" Hermione questioned.

"Dementors are on the school grounds we need to see Dumbledore." He replied.

"Dumbledore is away for a meeting at the ministry. Dad wrote to me about it. We need to get Lupin." Ron replied.

"No!" Harry snapped. "We'll just do it ourselves."

When they got out to the lawn they saw something they did not expect nor did they want to expect. Cowering on the ground was Halle as a Dementor was about to kiss her.

"Expecto Patronum." Came a booming voice from the other side of the lawn.

After the silver light faded away they saw where it came from. Remus Lupin stood there continuing to cast the spell on the rest of the remaining dementors.

When Harry, Hermione, and Ron joined in he slinked away and over to Halle. "Baby are you okay?"

Halle looked up at him, face pale and utter fear plastered on her face. "I wanted to take care of this for Harry. He has everything going for him. I'm expendable." She replied trying to get up but falling back into his arms.

"You're not expendable Halle. You're anything but." Remus replied.

Halle gathered all her strength and stood up. "I need to get back inside." She said turning away from him.

"Halle please. I love YOU not your mother. It was a mistake." Remus called after her.

She turned at looked at him. "Mistakes are little things Remus. That hurt me more than you can ever imagine." She turned and headed towards Harry who pulled her into an embrace. He and Ron helped bring her in as Hermione walked by their side. The brightest witch for her age looked back at her Professor seeing the hurt in his eyes. She knew they belonged together but lacked any ideas as how to achieve that.

Remus heard patting of paws come from behind him and the sound that had became familiar to him over his years at Hogwarts. "Come to finish me off Sirius?"

"No Moony. Just thought you might need a friend right now." Black responded.

The werewolf smiled slightly at his old friend. "Thanks Padfoot. Ya know I could really go for a drink right now."

Sirius laughed. "Hogsmead it is."

* * *

**a/n : I hate to cut this one short but I really wanted to get some part of the story up ASAP. The songs from last chapter were. . .**

"**Standing at the Edge of the Earth" Blessed Union of Souls**

"**Just Breathe" Anna Nalick**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! The more reviews I get the faster the chapters will come!**


	13. Discoveries

**Chapter 13: Discoveries**

* * *

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that _

Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

* * *

The events that took place in the courtyard of Hogwarts were among the whispers the next day. Halle had gone out to help the Trio however they had got side tracked as Harry wanted to see Dumbledore. Like Harry, she had a knack for getting herself in trouble; however she wasn't nearly as good at getting herself out of the sticky situation.

She welcomed Snape's class for she knew that no one would be whispering in that class.

"Today we will be brewing or should I say attempting for the most of you," Professor Snape's eyes scanned the class and focus on Harry. "The Polyjuice Potion. Now can anyone tell me exactly what this is?"

Hermione's hand immediately shot up in the air. A loathing Snape unwillingly called on her seeing as hers was the only hand up. "Yes Miss Granger."

"The Polyjuice Potion is used to transform a person into the physical form of another person for one hour. The final ingredient in this potion is a piece of the person that the drinker will transform into." Hermione stated her as per usual textbook definition.

"Correct. One point to Gryffindor." Snape sneered.

"One point!" Harry whispered to her. "Whoever heard of giving out just one point."

"Honestly Harry you know he wants his house to win the cup." Hermione replied.

"This potion will take up a few classes since it is a more difficult one. You will be put in groups of two and they are as following : Since Miss Granger would find a way to help Mr. Potter no matter what I have reluctantly put them together. Miss Potter you will be working with Mr. Malfoy, Lavender and Goyle, Parvati and Mr. Thomas, and Mr. Finnigan and Crabbe." Snape put down his list and stared at the class. "Well what are you waiting for?"

Harry knew that Snape paired Halle with Malfoy in order to anger him. He didn't care what side Malfoy was on, in Harry and Ron's book he was still a git.

Halle and Draco got their ingredients together and began running through the order that was on the board. Grabbing a spare piece of parchment Halle walked to the front of the room and began writing down the directions word for word. Professor Snape walked by and commented on her actions. "Good idea Miss Potter. Having everything with you will help tremendously."

Halle was surprised at the compliment just as Harry and Hermione were who heard it as well. "Thanks Professor." She replied and smiled.

"Good to know that one of you takes after your mother." He replied as he walked over to inspect another group.

Halle shook her head and returned to the table she and Draco were working at. "You got in good with Snape huh?" Draco stated.

"I guess. I don't understand why he treats me differently than Harry. Something about my mum but I'm not exactly sure." She replied. Focusing back on the task she grabbed his hand and stopped him from putting the wrong ingredient in. "No Draco the bark goes in after the flobberworm mucus."

"Oh right." He replied however not letting go of the bark or Halle's hand.

"Malfoy you want to stop touching my sister?" Harry growled from behind.

"Shut it Potter." Draco snapped back. Pulling his hand away from Halle's

"Ten points from Gryffindor for distracting another group. Now get back to work Mr. Potter unless you wish to lose more points." Serverus Snape smirked and showed no attempt to hide the delight he took in taking away points from Harry's house.

Halle rolled her eyes and all three of them and Hermione shot her a look of agreement

By the time class came to an end things had calmed down quite a bit. Harry, Hermione, and Halle met up with Ron and Neville who had just finished Herbology. "Oi Harry you look like Snape took your broom away!" Ron exclaimed when he saw Harry's angry face.

"Honestly Harry it wasn't a big deal." Halle exclaimed as the group entered their Defense class which was also, with the Slytherins.

"Good afternoon class." Professor Gallagher said once the students were all seated. "Today I have a special treat. Professor Lupin has volunteered to help in a little dueling event we will have today. So please everyone follow me to the Great Hall."

Excitement went through everyone as they made their way down the staircase. Halle walked along with Hermione as the boys talked about which spell that would use in which situation. "I don't want to be near him 'Mione."

Hermione gave Halle a meek smile and patted her on the back. "It'll be alright Halle."

They arrived in the Great Hall and Professor Gallagher immediately started. "Alright now we're going to split this between boys and girls. Girls please join Professor Lupin over there, boys with me."

Halle groaned quietly. It was just her luck that something like this would happen.

* * *

When it came down to the girls, the last two remaining were not surprisingly Hermione and also Halle. The boys were down to Harry and Draco. Ron had been close however had fallen to Draco when he failed to disarm him correctly.

Everyone watched as Halle and Hermione battled it out. This duel was over a lot faster than many thought it would be. "_Expelliarmus!_" Halle yelled. The jet of light burst from her wand and knocked Hermione's out before she could get a full spell off. A look of astonishment came over everyone in the room. There was no doubt about it, Halle was quicker than Hermione.

Harry smiled at his sister accomplishment, even though it was his best friend she had faced. He then realized it was his turn. He and Draco bowed to each other and began their pacing back.

"Ready? 3, 2, 1 duel!" Professor Gallagher exclaimed.

"_Petrificus Tot. . _." Draco began.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled quickly. The spell hit Draco square in the chest and threw him 3 feet back.

Professor Gallagher clapped excitedly and Lupin smiled and clapped as well. "Very good Mr. Potter!" Gallagher congratulated him. "Now, now. The next will be quite interesting. Brother against sister."

Harry looked at his sister then back to his Professor. He was hoping he was kidding, however the looked of curiousness was plastered upon his face.

The two bowed and walked back. Halle caught sight of Remus who was giving her a half smile. Looking away she took some deep breaths to try and relax.

"Ready? 3, 2 ,1 duel!" Gallagher repeated.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry exclaimed.

"_Impedimenta!" _Halle threw at the same time.

Both spells hit their intended targets however nothing happened. Whispers went through the group of kids watching and looks of bewilderment were shot between Professors.

They both immediately tried their spells again and as before, they did not work.

"Try something else." Hermione urged Halle.

"_Petrificus Totalous_!" Halle watched as the spell hit Harry and again did nothing.

"Curious, very curious." Gallagher stated. "I wonder Mr. Potter, would you be willing to try something stronger."

"I believe I must step in Professor Gallagher. If you're insinuating but I believe you are that is not only against school policy but ministry policy as well." Remus Lupin stated firmly.

"Come now Lupin, surely it won't be powerful after all they are only children." Guthrie replied.

"No." Harry said angrily knowing that if Lupin thought I was bad then it was.

"Mr. Potter I am your teacher and as such you will do as I say." The defense teacher was becoming increasingly annoyed.

"He said no. We're not an experiment, or is that what you think of us, lab rats?" Halle spat.

"Detention Miss Potter." He exclaimed.

"Oh great because class isn't enough time for me to be tortured by your horrid teaching." Halle shot back. What was she doing? Anger was surging through her.

"You now have a full week. Would you like to try for another?" Professor Gallagher sneered.

Lupin shot Halle a look as their eyes made contact for more than a second. "No sir." Halle replied looking at the ground.

"Very well then. You will have an exam next class on chapters 9, 10, and 11. Class dismissed." He stated and immediately rushed out of the hall.

"Detention all week? Halle you're turning into your brother, talking back to Professors like that." Hermione exclaimed.

Halle shrugged. "I don't care."

Whispers went through the kids who were filing out of the hall.

Remus walked over to the group of friends. "Halle you really shouldn't have talked to him like that. I would've taken care of it."

She looked at the man whom her heart told her to be with but her head disagreed. "I'm not a little girl. I can handle myself."

He frowned at her not liking the answer he was given.

"I'm fine Remus." She said quietly incase anyone else was listening.

He nodded and watched as the group left for their dormitories.

* * *

"Well of course their spells won't have an effect on each other Remus. Just one of their many advantages as twins." Dumbledore explained.

"He tried to get Harry to perform an unforgivable on my niece! I want some action!" Sirius demanded.

"Now, now Sirius we can not be sure as to what Guthrie had in mind. I will however speak to him again about the rules that must be enforced in that class." The headmaster replied. "Now Sirius if you don't mind I need to speak with Remus alone. I believe your godchildren will be wanting to speak with you about today's events."

Sirius nodded at the older man and left.

"Now Remus, I must ask you. Is there anything you wish to tell me?" Albus Dumbledore had many a time used this phrase. He didn't like to believe that he knew everything however sometimes, it seemed so.

'I'll lose my job if I say anything.' Remus thought to himself. Clearing his throat he answered his colleague. "Nothing that I can think of Albus. If that is everything I will be going. Full moon is coming up and I'm beginning to feel very drained."

Dumbledore smiled at the Professor. "Yes, yes of course Remus."

The werewolf began to exit the room when he was spoken to once more.

"Oh and Remus." Dumbledore said causing Lupin to look back in his direction. "I do believe she will come around."

A confused Lupin exited the office and stood outside the door. 'He knew. Dumbledore knew and he still had a job.' He smiled to himself as he walked back to his quarters. Maybe, just maybe, his life would finally take a turn for the better.

* * *

**A/N : I believe this chapter has cleared up a lot of questions I have received. Hope you enjoy. Please please please review. I love hearing from you. The song from the last chapter was Evan and Jaron "The Distance"**


	14. The Ignited Match

**Chapter 14 : The Ignited Match**

* * *

_**Memories consume  
Like opening the wound**  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
(unless I try to start again) _

**I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose**  
'Cause inside I realize  
That **I'm the one confused**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**  
Or why I have to scream  
**I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
**I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight

* * *

Harry couldn't help the smile that was plastered upon his face. Today was HIS teams' first Quidditch match. What made this day even better however was it was the first time he would have family watching him play. 

Sirius and Halle had shown up early in order to get the best seats. Remus came later and sat on the other side of Sirius. The rest of the stands quickly filled up with Gryffindors and the rest of the houses came as well, Ravenclaw was donned in face makeup and waving pom poms as the Gryffindors were doing as well.

After looking the crowd over Harry turned and looked at the team. Katie Bell who was the only original member from his first year that was left, stood next to him. Ginny smiled at him, happy with her chaser position. Standing next to Harry was Ron, the keeper. The two Creevy brothers replaced George and Fred as beaters. Finishing up the replacements, Seamus Finnigan joined Ginny and Katie as a chaser.

"Alright everyone." Harry began. "Now I know that many of you are looking at Ravenclaw as a pushover, but they have been working just as hard as us. Give it everything you've got, that's all I can ask."

"We won't let you down Harry." Colin said smiling.

The team started talking excitedly amongst themselves. Ginny walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be nervous Harry. We're going to play great." She said glancing out into the crowd seeing that her own parents, along with Fred and George, had arrived and were sitting themselves with Remus, Sirius, and Halle.

* * *

"Honestly replacing us with the Creevy brothers. Such an insult to the beater position." Fred complained. 

Halle laughed at the two boys. "They're not that bad Fred, I went to a few of their practices."

She looked at her godfather who was beaming. She reached her hand out and put it on top of his.

Sirius looked down and smiled at his goddaughter. "This is the first Quidditch match I've watched of Harry's as a free man, well actually as a man in general."

"Ah, Snuffles however came to watch I assume?" Halle replied referring to his animagus form.

"Ah Moony remember you and Peter watching James and I play? Seems like only yesterday." Sirius stated to his friend.

"Of course. It was no change from watching you in your natural habitat. Your broomstick could barely hold your ego." Lupin replied laughing.

Sirius joined in the laughter as Halle looked vacantly at the pitch. Once the reminiscing was done Sirius saw her face. "Halle what's wrong?"

Shaking herself out of the daze she looked at him and gave him a half smile. "I just wish mom and dad could be here to see him. I know how proud he is of himself, it just seems wrong that our parents aren't here to be proud of him."

He smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulder. "They are proud of Harry, of both of you. The two of you have grown into amazing young adults. I know they're looking down on the two of you and smiling."

A tear escaped from Halle's eye. "We do have the next best thing though, you." She replied. For the first time Halle then made eye contact with Lupin. "Both of you."

"Oh look there's Ronald!" Came the voice of Mrs. Weasley. "Oh and Ginny, Arthur are babies are growing up."

Arthur Weasley smiled at his wife even though her comment was stating the obvious. "That they are Molly."

* * *

Everyone stood and cheered as the players flew onto the field and Madam Hooch began the match. Within 2 minutes Gryffindor was ahead 30 to 0, two of the goals being made by Ginny. 

Harry hovered above the action squinting in order to find the snitch in the extremely bright sunny day. As if he got his wish, clouds slowly covered the sun allowing for him to get a better look around the pitch. Over top of the Slytherins was the snitch. He accelerated his firebolt and began his chase of the small golden ball. His fingers were mere centimeters away from the snitch when his forehead suddenly seized into immense pain.

* * *

She wasn't watching when it happened but she knew. An uneasy feeling had suddenly come over Halle as she sat watching her brother. Cheers erupted around her as Harry had apparently caught the snitch while clutching his head. His firebolt started tumbling over with him clutching to it. The pain was making him lose control. 

"What's wrong with Harry?" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus turned and looked at Halle who was staring wide eyed across the pitch and towards the boundaries of the school. "Halle are you okay?" He asked.

Halle immediately jumped up from her seat and ran out onto the field. Pushing through the crowd she got to her brother whose head had apparently began to feel better. "Harry." She gasped, out of breath from her running. Harry turned and looked at his sister. "He was here, watching."

"What?" Harry exclaimed. He pulled himself away from the group and took his sister aside.

"He was out there." Halle motioned to the place she had been staring at earlier. "He was just staring at me Harry. He had this horrible grin on his face. And then I saw him laugh. That's when your scar started to hurt."

Sirius and Remus were now down on the field as well and made their way to the two siblings. "What's wrong you two?"

"Voldemort was here." Harry stated. "He was watching Halle."

"Come on we need to tell Dumbledore about this." The worry in Sirius's voice only caused Halle to become more nervous.

Everyone else nodded and they immediately set off to meet the headmaster in his office.

* * *

After being told of the happenings Dumbledore immediately called an emergency meeting of the Order in his office. 

"What exactly happened Albus?" asked Kingsley Shacklebolt

"I'm afraid it seems that Tom is getting more adventurous in his ways to make himself known. It seems that he has taken the unlikely task of stalking." Dumbledore responded.

"Why in the world would he come to a Quidditch match, after all the security members and aurors he knew were there?" Draco Malfoy questioned as he at last entered the room. A reason for him to go to the headmaster's office needed to be made so he knowingly hexed a first year in front of Professor McGonagall who, quite unlike her, had given him the idea.

"To watch me." Harry stated.

Professor Snape scoffed at Harry's remark. "As astonishing as you think your Quidditch talent is Potter, the Dark Lord has other things to do then to watch your pitiful team's mundane match."

"Stop it!" Came a voice that surprised everyone in the room. Since the meeting had been called Halle had remained quiet and detached from the discussion.

"Please Miss Potter this has nothing to do with you." Snape said in a much more delightful tone then he had used with Harry.

Her mouth dropped open slightly at this treatment. She stood up and looked at the potions master who had been leaning against the wall closest to Dumbledore. "Oh, it has **_everything_** to do with me."

Harry looked over at Ginny who fiddled in her seat as Hermione gave Ron and look of uneasiness. Everyone had expected Dumbledore to intervene however it didn't happen. Sirius began to stand up to defend both Harry and his sister however Remus stopped him.

"Miss Potter." Serverus began.

"Shut up." Halle said cutting him off.

"Disrespecting a teacher? That is quite unlike you Miss Potter." He replied.

"Don't you mean quite unlike my mother? Ever since I got here you've been treating me so much differently than Harry because I just happen to look like my mother. I've listened to you badger my brother with comments on how he struts like my father, that he thrives on the attention that he gets. Well, here's a news flash for you Serverus." Halle said emphasizing her use of his first name. "I am not my mother. And James Potter, the one you criticize so often in an obvious attempt to get a rise out of Harry is not just Harry's father, he's mine too. Whatever problem you had with my dad should have been left in the school yard, yet you seem to enjoy carrying on the vendetta when Harry did nothing to you personally."

A smile crept across Sirius's face as Halle continued the rant that would have been highly praised by James himself.

"You need to stop making it seem like he is such a burden to the school, and stop acting like having him in class is the worst thing imaginable because let me tell you, without Harry, no one in this room would be alive." When Halle finished she looked at everyone around the room. No one dared to be the first one to speak.

* * *

**a/n : So what do you think? Let me know with that handy little review button below! The song from the last chapter was "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Disney's Hercules. LoL… I've used such random songs for this story so far but I trust you've all realized the meanings.**


	15. The Heart Never Lies

**Chapter 15 : The Heart Never Lies **

* * *

The weeks heading into the Christmas holiday seemed to drone on. Halle had indeed attended the Hogsmead weekend with Draco Malfoy which in turn sparked numerous rumors. Word among the Death Eater kids in Slytherin was that Malfoy was trying to turn Halle over to Voldemort. Draco did nothing to downplay those rumors however he did make it clear that what he was doing was not from an order. He said he couldn't wait to claim responsibility over the Death Eaters in bringing the Dark Lord what he craved to have.

A third year entered their Defense class telling a fellow Gryffindor about knowing some who knew someone who saw Halle and Draco snogging in the corner of the dungeons after potions. Though he doubted the story was actually true, Remus Lupin cringed at the thought of someone kissing Halle. Someone that was not him that is.

In order to keep his mind off those thoughts, he wandered off in his head to the memory of Halle telling Snape off in Dumbledore's office. No one seemed prouder of her than Harry, well except maybe Sirius, and Remus was sure that James was laughing from above at his daughter's verbal lashing of her potions professor. Dumbledore had been the first to speak after her tirade. Lupin couldn't help but chuckle to himself when he pictured the headmasters face as he said 'now that that's out of the way. . .' .

It was a look at he had deemed beyond priceless. He was shaken from the mistiness of his mind when someone entered the room. Classes had been over now for a bit and he assumed everyone was on their way to the great hall for another magnificent dinner. But much to the contrary of his assumption he saw the last person he would think would visit him.

"If you've come to attack me may I suggest you wait until the holiday where you can't get expelled for it." Remus stated shuffling through some papers on his desk trying to make himself look busy.

After a moment of silence they spoke. "You're miserable aren't you?" Harry asked.

"As opposed to any other time?" Remus replied rhetorically.

The boy scoffed lighty at the remark. "More than usual then."

Remus searched his mind for the correct wording. He didn't want things to come out wrong and cause another altercation. "You would be too if you lost the woman you love."

"She's half your age." Harry replied calmly, much to his professor's surprise.

Lupin nodded. "I know."

Harry stared at him for a moment then spoke. "I'm not going to say I approve of this, but I won't stop it either."

Remus Lupin smiled slightly at his student. "Thanks Harry, that means a lot. But just so you know, I think it's over. She seems to now be taken by Draco Malfoy."

Harry laughed as he turned to leave. "You're jealous of a Malfoy? Trust me Remus, there's nothing going on there, just like there's nothing going on in that boys head."

* * *

Harry entered the Great Hall satisfied with his conversation he had with Professor Lupin. As he sat down he gave Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek and then smiled broadly at the girl next to Ginny, his sister, who had been in a discussion with Hermione about their potions homework.

"Professor Snape said four rolls of parchment but I found that I could not fully explain anything with less than eight." Hermione stated.

Halle shook her head. "I've got four. After that time in Dumbledore's office, no matter what I do I'm bound to get a failing grade."

"Dumbledore won't let that happen." Ron stated.

Halle just shrugged and went on with eating her biscuit.

As everyone in the hall was finishing their meal, Sirius walked over to the part of the table where the group of friends were eating.

"Who died?" Halle asked seeing a grave look on his face. Everyone immediately looked at her however Hermione and Harry seemed to understand more. "Er, sorry, muggle expression."

"Well it seems like we won't be getting to spend all of the holiday together. Christmas day we will of course but, well here Harry, you two can read this. It's from Dumbledore." Sirius walked away quickly as if he had foreseen the reaction that was to come.

"WHAT!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny said. He passed the note over to her as Halle leaned in and the two read it.

_Harry,_

_After much consideration, I feel that the safest place for you to be when you're away from Hogwarts will ultimately be back with your Aunt and Uncle. I understand your frustration at not getting to spend a full holiday with your family, however you will join everyone at headquarters on Christmas day._

_As I'm sure you probably have already concluded, my decision is based on the recent events. A visitation from Voldemort during a Quidditch match while there were aurors on site shows the lengths his is now willing to go._

_The blood protection that exists while you are with your aunt is what is needed to keep you safe over the holiday. I do hope the last thing I say will lift your spirits a little. Your sister will be going with you. As long as she is with you and you're at the Durley's no harm will find you on holiday._

"I'm going where?" Halle questioned staring at her brother.

"A place that is worse than anything Voldemort could ever do to you; my aunt and uncles." Harry frowned. "I thought I would get to spend the holiday with you lot." He looked at his friends in discontent.

"You won't be alone Harry." Ginny said slipping her hand into his. "And I promise to owl you everyday."

Harry smiled slightly. "You promise?"

She nodded. "Promise."

The boy who lived ignored everyone else around them and leaned in kissing her lightly on the lips before pursuing a more passionate kiss.

The kiss was interrupted by Ron's loud clearing of his throat. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't snog my sister in front of me."

Harry laughed. "Sorry Ron."

* * *

When the day had come to board the train and head to Kings Cross dread filled Harry. It wasn't him he was worried about, he was used to the Dursleys. He was worried about his sister. Sirius, Remus, and other members of the order rode on the train as extra protection.

Halle found the compartment she shared with her friends quite sickening considering it consisted of Harry and Ginny kissing and Ron and Hermione cuddling. Wanting to escape the madness she decided to go visit Sirius since she wouldn't see him for awhile. When she reached the compartment however the only person in there was Remus. "Where did Sirius go?"

The werewolf looked startled obviously not hearing the door open. "He went somewhere with Moody." He replied.

"Oh." She said turning to leave.

"Wait Halle, you don't have to leave." He stopped her. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged and sat down across from him. "It's like makeoutfest '04 in there."

A smiled crept onto Remus's face for the first time in awhile. He simply laughed and then they both were silent, staring at each other.

- - -

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
**I get a notion from the look in your eyes**  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

- - -

"Remus, I'm sorry, about everything." Halle said staring at the ground, not wanting him to see the tears that were forming in her eyes.

He got up and sat down next to her. "Halle." He said placing his hand underneath her chin and lifting it up. "You did nothing wrong."

- - -

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
**But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye**_

- - -

"Yes I did, I pushed you away." She replied letting the tears slowly fall.

"It was what I said Halle, this has nothing to do with anything you did." He insisted

- - -

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
**The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

- - -

"It's not just that. All of this, everything in this world is new to me and it scares me. You were the only thing that made sense to me and I guess I somehow felt that it was wrong then." Halle explained.

Remus tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "You have nothing to be afraid of, I won't let anything happen to you."

- - -

_**Listen to your heart**  
When he's calling for you  
**Listen to your heart**  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But** listen to your heart  
**Before you tell him goodbye_

- - -

"Could you ever love me again Remus?" She asked chocking back some tears.

He smiled at her. "I never stopped." Without hesitation he leaned in and captured her lips.

* * *

**a/n : Well what do ya think? I wanna know! No really I do. The song from the last chapter was Linkin Park Breaking the Habit though I assume many of you probably already knew that. Just to answer a few questions… HARRY saw Lupin as a father figure, not Halle. I love how my story is turning out… this will be a two story series and I already have the very last chapter written (no I'm not JKR it's just a good idea to know the end so you know where you need to get to.) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**


	16. Under the Mistletoe

**Chapter 16 : Under the Mistletoe**

* * *

_When you have no light to guide you  
And no one to walk to walk beside you  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you  
**When the night is dark and stormy  
You won't have to reach out for me  
I will come to you**  
Oh I will come to you  
_

_**Sometimes when all your dreams may have seen better days**  
**And you don't know how or why, but you've lost your way**  
**Have no fear when your tears are fallin'  
I will hear your spirit callin'  
And I swear I'll be there come what may**_

* * *

Petunia Dursley of number 4 Privet Drive had been hustling around her house in Little Whinning since the early hours of the morning. Cookies were baking in the oven, Dudley was stringing popcorn – though more ended up in his mouth – and Vernon Dursley struggled to get his chunky legs up on the step stool to put the star on the treetop.

Everything seemed liked the normal Dursley Christmas vacation. TV's were blaring and all the food in the house had seemingly been consumed within one day of Dudley's return from Smeltings. And as far as the neighbors on Privet Drive knew, everything was exactly the same.

On this day however, Petunia hurried to put new sheets on the guest room bed and to clean the rest of the house so that no speck of dust would be found. The Dursley's were not going to be alone for this holiday. For the first time in five years Petunia and Vernon's nephew would be spending Christmas at home. Not only that, he was bringing home someone that Petunia had no idea ever existed; and though their guest was 'just as strange' as their nephew, she felt an unexplainable urge to make the house look better than it had ever been.

The arms on the clock in the kitchen seemed to race to 10:45. Every minute that brought them closer to this time sent the holiday cheer from moderate to dismal. There was no surprise that Vernon, above Petunia and their son, dreaded having two of 'their kind' in the house. There was no way of getting out of this one however, not that he hadn't tried.

When the big hand screeched itself to the nine, Vernon Dursley huffed as he put on his coat and hat. Petunia came rushing in pulling her jacket on quickly and throwing one in Dudley's direction. The three piled in the car and traveled to the place where they would pick up the ones whom the Dursley's felt were bound to ruin their entire holiday.

* * *

She was lying in his arms when her godfather returned. Unlike the reaction that had gotten more than 2 months ago the features on Sirius Black's face remained soft. "As happy as I am for you two, you must remember that Halle is not yet of age yet and you are her Professor." He stated.

Halle frowned but she knew he was right. Getting up she kissed Remus Lupin lightly on the lips, hugged her godfather, and headed back to her compartment.

* * *

The compartment of teens bore frowns as they arrived at platform 9 ¾. The shuffled off the train and saw their families talking, well, the Grangers and the Weasleys that is. Sirius and Remus walked the kids over, both with sullen looks upon their faces.

"You will write won't you?" Sirius asked the two kids.

"That's a stupid question." Harry replied to his godfather, his arm around Ginny.

Sirius hugged Harry and Ginny. "I'll see you two on Christmas. I believe Molly will be dragging us to the Burrow, Harry."

"No complaints here." Harry replied kissing Ginny on the forehead and giving her one last goodbye.

"Promise me that you'll behave." Halle said to her godfather.

"You're my niece, shouldn't I be saying that to you?" He stated placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes but you're the one who is bound to do something stupid." Halle said laughing as she hugged him.

When they let go, her eyes drifted to Remus. Without hesitation she hugged him, knowing that that wouldn't look that bad. She whispered something in his ear which caused a smile to burst on the werewolf's face.

"Ready Halle?" Harry asked frowning.

"Really Harry you make it seem like we're going to the depths of hell." Halle picked up her things and followed her brother.

"There they are." He stated, motioning to the three unhappily looking people. "Hello." Harry forced out as they finally were standing in front of them.

Harry moved slightly which caused Halle to come into better view. Petunia's face went ghostly white. "Lily?" She chocked.

"No, sorry. I'm Halle, Harry's sister." She replied giving Harry a slightly puzzled look.

"Well what are we standing here for, get in." Vernon piped up motioning to the car.

The two Hogwarts students trudged after pulling along their luggage. "Welcome to hell on earth." Harry whispered.

* * *

Harry was sure someone had imperiused the Durley's for the vacation was not hell on earth. He had surprisingly been allowed to sleep in and walked down yawning, realizing it was 11 o'clock in the morning.

The usual sound of the television echoed through the hallway. He peered into the living room and there sat Dudley and Halle watching a DVD of a muggle TV show.

"_It can't be. You've gotta be wrong."  
_

" _I've checked it against all my other volumes. It's very real."_

"_Well, there's gotta be some way around it.  
_

"_Listen. Some prophecies are, are a bit dodgy. They're, they're mutable. Buffy herself has, has thwarted them time and time again, but this is the Codex. There is nothing in it that does not come to pass."_

_  
" Then you're reading it wrong."  
_

" _I wish to God I were! But it's very plain! Tomorrow night Buffy will face the Master, and she will die."_

- -

Halle looked up and saw her brother. She smiled at him as he rubbed his eyes. Her attention immediately went back to the final scene of the episode.

- -

"_I may be dead, but I'm still pretty, which is more than I can say for you."  
_

" _You were destined to die! It was written!"  
_

" _What can I say? I flunked the written."_

- -

Halle got up and followed Harry into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She put the container back into the fridge and whispered something to him as she walked by. "See, prophecies are bullshit."

Harry smiled. Ever since he and Halle had arrived at Privet Drive things had been remotely tolerable. Aunt Petunia acted very oddly every time she came into eye contact with Halle, however this did not cause her to not be what Harry dubbed sickenly nice.

When Harry suddenly realized what day it was he eyed the clock as if looking at it would make the time go faster. Christmas Eve had finally rolled around and he had less than 24 hours until he would see Ginny.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the playing a piano. It was a sound he rarely heard, though it was usually when Uncle Vernon was at work and Dudley was out with his friends. Peeking his head around the corner he saw his Aunt and his sister sitting on the piano bench.

Halle then began singing O Holy Night along with the piano. When they finished Petunia wiped tears from her eyes. "You sing like your mother." She whimpered out as she scurried out of the room and up the stairs. Vernon Dursley looked furious, Dudley looked confused, so Halle and Harry decided simultaneously to go upstairs as well.

"This has been one odd Holiday." Halle said as Harry closed the door to his room. Sandra laid curled in a big fluffy ball on the edge of Harry's bed. Though Halle had the guest room she and Harry would spend hours on end talking that she had spent most of her vacation sleeping on the floor or the chair or sometimes she kicked Harry out of his own bed. Eventually the two had found an old cot in the attic and cleaned it off. It was the most time the two had together since they met. Their conversations varied from things at school, growing up, and their parents. A word that was never in the discussions however was Voldemort. Though things were alluded to him, both knew that nothing would dampen the holiday more than speaking about the one who murdered their parents.

A light tapping sounded from the window. Hedwig was back from her flight with a letter attached to her leg. Sandra lifted her head up as Harry let Hedwig in. She gave a light meow as if saying hello and then proceeded to roll on her back and fall asleep in a contortionist position.

Harry opened the envelope that was written on by Sirius's handwriting.

–

_Be ready at 11:59 tonight. I want you two for the ENTIRE Christmas day._

_Sirius_

-

The two immediately headed to pack their things when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Harry said stiffly.

A red-eyed Petunia Dursley walked into the room carrying two boxes. She handed one to Harry first. He opened it to find an antique pocket watch in it. "That was your grandfathers. I was going to give it to Dudley, but I believe you will appreciate it much more."

Harry was flabbergasted. It was the first Christmas present from the Dursley's that was actually meaningful. "Thank you Aunt Petunia." Harry replied moving forward a little then giving her an awkward hug.

The next box she handed to Halle. "Your father gave this to your mother the first Christmas they were together. She never took it off. When we found Harry it was stuck on his blanket. I know she would want you to have it." Halle opened the box to find a delicate lily on a silver chain.

Halle took the necklace out of the box and placed it lightly on her neck. "I'll never take it off." She stated, tears gleaming in her eyes.

Aunt Petunia let out some sort of squeal and pulled the two of them into a hug. When she finally let them go she looked at Harry. "I would have given you something of your fathers however I don't have anything. I daresay that your Invisibility cloak is as much of your father as anything.

Before Harry could ask her how she knew about it she swept out of the room. The twins looked at each other. It had definitely been an odd holiday which could only get even better with their arrival at Sirius's for Christmas day.

* * *

At 11:59 pm the fire in the Durley's now open fire place extinguished itself and out slid a smiling Sirius Black. Halle had fallen asleep on the couch waiting while Harry was wide away. He gave his godfather a quick hug and jumped when the sound of another coming through the fire.

"Molly is trying to get me to dress up as the muggle Santa. Honestly, I'm no where near large enough for that." Remus stated before he was quickly hushed by the other two. He looked over and saw her sleeping on the couch. "I'll get her." He said and with one swoop scooped her into his arms. He reached in his pocket awkwardly and pulled out a handful of floo powder.

He turned and smiled at the two others that were behind him. "Well then shall we go?"

Harry grabbed his things as Sirius gathered up Halle's and the group traveled back to Grimwuld place.

* * *

She awoke to a hearty laugh and a warm fire. The smell of fresh baked cookies filled the air. Opening one eye she saw the familiar face of her brother on the end of the couch. She pulled her legs toward her to give him more room and the attention of the room immediately shifted onto her.

"Merry Christmas sleepyhead." Came Sirius's booming voice from the other side of the room.

Halle smiled as she looked around the room at all the glowing faces. "Happy Christmas everyone. Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful dear." Molly Weasley replied.

"Mmmm cookies." Halle stated eyeing the plate that lay on the coffee table. She got up and grabbed a cookie then headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. Just as she was entering she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry." She said quickly then looking into the face of who it was.

"Happy Christmas Halle." Said Remus, his face full of color.

"Ahem." Came a cough from behind them. Harry pointed up above the two.

"Harry dear I believe an exception can be made in this situation." Mrs. Weasley responded quickly.

"It's fine Mrs. Weasley." Halle stood on her tip toes and lightly pecked Remus on the lips.

"I'm actually going to take a rain check on the cookie and head for bed." She stated.

"I'll show you to your room." Sirius started to get up.

Remus motioned for him to sit down. "I'll show her, you enjoy yourself."

* * *

Her eyes widened as the stepped onto the landing and began down the hallway. It wasn't as she had remembered it. A spell at made the house contain many more rooms than usual. When they reached the end of the hallway Remus lead her to the room on the right. "This room will always be here since this is your home now."

The room was dimly illuminated by the enchanted ceiling. Like the Great Hall at Hogwarts, it looked like the night sky. However this one showed the moon. She smiled and looked at Remus. "Sirius did it. Thought the moon would well. . ."

"Remind me of you?" She finished his sentence.

He smiled slightly as she walked over to light a candle. She turned around and a gleam of light from her neck hit his eye. "What's that?"

She subconsciously placed her hand over her necklace. "My Christmas gift from Aunt Petunia. It was my . . ."

"Your mothers yes I remember that quite well. James gave it to her 7th year. He got it on one of our Hogsmead trips. She never took it off." Remus finished.

She looked at him oddly, feeling the same feelings she had the night they broke up.

"Your mother was one of my best friends Halle. She helped me through the hardest times. She made me see that the werewolf doesn't make the man." Lupin explained. "Something that I had forgotten, until I met you." He paused shoving a hand in his pocket. "Which reminds me, it's Christmas so I can give you your present now."

"Remus you didn't have to get me anything." Halle replied.

"I know, but I wanted to." He responded. "Come on sit down." He motioned to the bed.

Halle sat down and waited for Remus to do the same. When he didn't she tried to pull him down as well. "Aren't you going to sit?" She asked.

"Sort of." He replied.

She saw his hand shaking a little bit and a light perspiration start to form on his head. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm fine, just a bit nervous."

Halle giggled. "You don't have to be nervous around me."

Remus smiled, taking her words in and letting them calm the werewolf that stirred inside. "I can't give you much. I'm not a wealthy man, once a month I'm not even a man at all. What I can give you is all the love that you'll ever need and happiness."

"I know that Remus." She stated.

"Good because, well," he stuttered. '_Get a grip on yourself man.'_ He told himself. "Halle," and he did it, the motion he had been so afraid to do. Bending his knee he knelt in front of her. "Will you marry me?" He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it towards her.

Halle gasped at the beautiful ring he held before her. Two small diamonds embraced a larger one on the silver band. She looked up at him into his questioning eyes. "I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with. Of course I'll marry you."

He leapt off the floor and jumped on top of her covering her mouth with his. Pulling her up with him they sat up and he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. "It's so beautiful Remus."

"You're so beautiful." He replied capturing her lips once more. He laid himself against her and he gently pushed her flat on the bed. He heard the closing of the door and pulled away and looked at her. Laying next to Halle's hand was her wand. "Did you lock it too?"

"In more ways than one." She replied mischievously.

Turning around Remus saw that her dresser was now blocking the door. He turned his attention back to her. "I love you."

"I love you too Remus." She replied pulling his head back towards hers.

He let a moan escape as their kiss intensified. She looped her fingers in his belt loops and began playing with the hem of his pants. He pushed back the hoodie that lay over her tank top. Pulling away he looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Halle nodded. "I'm sure."

"Because if you're not ready it's fine I mean I can wait lo. . ." She interrupted him.

"Remus would you shut up and make love to me already." Halle replied.

She didn't need to tell him twice. He let the werewolf inside of him take control.

A half hour later they lay underneath her covers and their scattered clothes. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Remus asked tightening his arms around her.

"No, Remus it was perfect, everything was perfect." Halle responded. "Remus, are we going to tell people about us?"

He thought for a moment. "Yes. The last war everyone got married fast. No one really took notice of the ages, races, nationalities."

"The power he does not possess is love." Halle whispered. She yawned and snuggled herself closer to him.

"So when do you want to get married?" He asked.

"As soon as possible. After this term. I'm not going back to Hogwarts next year. Harry and I talked about that over break." She explained.

"Halle your education is important." Remus insisted.

"And so is staying alive." She yawned again. "How many kids do you want."

"But what about me being a werewolf?" Remus asked.

Ignoring his question Halle continued talking this time in a half asleep mumble. "I'm thinking two or three."

He waited for her to speak again but instead he heard her breathing slow and her body relax. Remus Lupin lie awake watching the bewitched ceiling full of stars wondering whether or not they would make it through the war in order to have children.

* * *

**A/n : I hope you didn't find this chapter too cheesy but this is what I wanted to happen. Next chapter will be focusing in Ginny and Harry and Hermione and Ron. It's very important that I firmly establish these relationships, you will all soon see why. The song from the last chapter was DHT "Listen to Your Heart".**


	17. Surprises by the Bounds

**Chapter 17 : Surprises by the Bounds**

* * *

_Sometimes you'll drown it out with all your rage and thunder  
Sometimes you'll drown it out with all your tears  
There'll come a time when you'll hear it, and you'll wonder  
Where in the world have I been_

_So listen with all your heart  
Hold it inside forever  
You may find all your dreams have already come true  
Look inside and find the part that's leadin' you  
('Cause) that's the beat of (a heart)  
_

* * *

She awoke to warm lips pressing against her forehead. "Wake up, everyone is downstairs waiting to open presents."

Without hesitation Halle jumped out of bed. Remus was already dressed and she realized quickly that they had fallen asleep naked. Covering herself out of reflex Remus simply laughed. "Halle you are beautiful, and if you're going to be my wife, I think it's okay for me to see you naked." He winked at her as she pulled out a new bra and panties set followed by a pair of gray sweatpants and a white tank top. "You are so gorgeous." Remus pulled her into his arms after she finished dressing.

"It's only because I'm so in love." Halle replied kissing his lips then grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

* * *

"If your parents knew you spent the night with me I'd be dead before Voldemort could get to me." Harry whispered.

Ginny giggled. "It's not like we did anything Harry, we just fell asleep together." Before he could object she pulled him out of bed. "Come on Harry, I want to open our gifts before next Christmas rolls around.

* * *

Halle and Remus were headed down the hallway when they ran into Ginny and Harry. Halle shot her brother an inquisitive look however received one of the same back from him. They simply smiled at each other as the four chatted on their way down the stairs.

The aroma of bacon, eggs, and pancakes filled the air as they stepped onto the landing. "We're all in here." Came the booming and cheerful voice of Sirius.

They walked in to see all of the Weasley's, including Bill, Charlie, and to the twins and Ron's displeasure, Percy. To the right of them group of red heads sat Dumbledore, Kingsley, Mundungus Fletcher - whom seemed to have already upset Mrs. Weasley - and Serverus Snape.

"Happy Christmas." The four seemed to say in unison. Seeing as there were no seats left on furniture they sat on the floor in front of a very cozy Ron and Hermione.

"Okay who's first." Mrs. Weasley said sitting by the pile of presents as she began to hand them out. "Ah, Sirius, this is from Arthur and I."

* * *

Everyone had finished opening their presents and were engaged in various conversations. Harry had given Ginny delicate necklace with a small emerald heart stone. She in turn gave Harry a strategy book for Quidditch and a silver band ring for his thumb that was engraved inside with _All my love, Ginny_.

From Halle Harry received a gift for him and Hedwig, a larger cage. After being at the Dursley's for a few days she immediately ordered it seeing that they didn't let him to let Hedwig out. Harry gave Halle a diary in which only the owner could read, but only after he swore to Ginny that it was in no way possessed with the former self of a dark wizard.

Though everything they got was wonderful, the one part of Sirius' gift was truly the best. He had had it hidden for such a long time that Sirius feared it was long gone or destroyed by Kreacher however while cleaning he came across the only picture ever taken of the twins together when they were babies. Everyone in the room grew silent when the two stood staring at the picture. Lily was holding Halle and James was holding Harry. They looked so happy and yet so sad.

After about ten minutes the two stopped hugging their godfather whom had tears glistening in his eyes. Though the moment was emotional everyone went back to their cheerful Christmas selves. Gathering around the large table, everyone sat down and feasted on Mrs. Weasley' fabulous breakfast.

"Ron, the food will still be there, there is no reason to shove it down your throat." Hermione nagged at the boy who could only mumble garbled versions of sentences.

Silence slowly crept over the group as they ate their meals so Halle was startled when there was a clearing of a throat next to her. She looked at Remus and began to become extremely nervous. She knew what he was going to do and she suddenly began to worry what everyone would think.

Remus stood up and faced everyone. "I have a Christmas surprise for everyone."

Halle began to drum her fingers nervously on the table.

"Oh my God!" Came the sudden outburst from Ginny. A glint of light had reflected into her eye drawing her attention to Halle.

Remus smiled at the girl who didn't say anything further but returned the smile.

"Well it's obviously no longer a surprise for Ginny." He looked down at Halle who smiled up at him. "For many years I've searched to find love, and after awhile I gave up and started believing that someone like me didn't deserve to be loved. I watched my friends fall in love, get married, have children, and all the while I've been jealous from the shadows. Love has found me though, without me looking for it, and I know that in these dangerous times nothing should be taken fore granted."

"With that being said," He reached his hand out for Halle's and helped her out of her chair. "I want you all to be the first to know that Halle and I are getting married."

"What?" "Is that legal?" "When did this happen?" "Am I missing something?" Came the calamity that was once the peaceful breakfast table.

Eyes immediately fell on Sirius who's look on his face matched his name, serious. After a moment he spoke. "Congratulations Moony. I'm happy for you two." He said smiling and reaching over and shaking his friends hand.

"May I remind you PROFESSOR Lupin that you are a teacher at Hogwarts and Miss Potter being a student will cause you to go under and immediate investigation from the Governors and an inevitable termination." Serverus Snape snarled.

Remus Lupin nodded. "That is why tomorrow I will hand my resignation into Professor Dumbledore."

"Will you really now?" Albus questioned with his usual twinkle in his eye. "May I remind you Serverus that though Halle is not of age to use magic she is of the age of consent, and if she has the approval of her parent or guardian there is nothing that can be done about it. However, Halle will be taken out of any classes or clubs in which Professor Lupin oversees."

"But the governors. . ." Remus began.

"Will be nothing but happy for people finding love in such horrible times." Professor Dumbledore finished.

Halle looked over at her brother for the first time who surprisingly smiled at her as he reached an arm around Ginny.

After a few moments of silence Molly Weasley spoke. "Well come on dear let me see the ring." She said excitedly and she hurried over and hugged the two.

Harry kissed Ginny on the forehead and looked at the picture that he had sitting next to him. There his parents were grinning up at him. He could only wonder what they would think about this marriage, but he was almost positive that their only concern would be their daughter's happiness.

* * *

After the breakfast plates had been cleared Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Halle and the twins all went outside to play in the snow. Remus watched from the window and smiled as Halle attacked Harry for pelting her with a snowball. He laughed as the two fell when she jumped on his back. It was at that moment that his usual thoughts of their age difference floated through his mind.

He was snapped from his thoughts when Sirius came up and stood next to him. "Amazing isn't it?" The raven haired man said.

"What's amazing padfoot?" Lupin replied eyes not wavering from Halle.

Sirius motioned outside at Harry and Halle who had teamed up with Fred and George and were now attacking Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. "They've lost so much, they have so much pressure on their shoulders, Harry especially, and yet they never waver from their illuminating existences."

"Illuminating. . . Sirius have you been reading a muggle dictionary?" Remus joked.

Ignoring his friends comment he continued. "They just found out they are twins, they lost their parents, and now the weight of the world rests on Harry's shoulders. Sure Halle is trying to help with that load but we all know that Voldemort chose Harry, not her." He paused. "And yet despite all of this, they have still managed to brighten up and change so many lives."

Remus's smile slowly faded and he turned to his friend. "Sometimes I don't think I deserve her Sirius."

Sirius patted his friends back. "No Remus I think you do. You deserve her more than anyone." He looked at the group of friends then back to his old schoolmate. "Come on Moony, we're too young to be standing in here and watching."

Two minutes later the men joined them outside.

* * *

It was 3 a.m. on the day after Christmas. Everyone was tucked into their beds and fast asleep with the exception of the men that sat around the fire.

"Should we wake her?" Sirius asked.

Albus's face looked grim as he simply flashed the raven-haired wizard a puzzled look. "I'm not sure what we should do Sirius."

"She needs to know." Remus insisted.

"It's the day after Christmas, what a present." Halle's now indefinite guardian stated.

"She has to know about them." Lupin replied reiterating what he had said before.

"Was it bad Albus?" Sirius asked the older wizard.

Dumbledore looked to the ground and nodded. "I believe he expected her to be sent home to them for the holiday."

"I feel like my entire life has been consumed by this war." Remus stated.

"Ever since Hogwarts." Black added.

"No one's lives have been consumed with this more than Harry and Halle. And now, with what has happen, I fear for her emotional well being." The headmaster said.

"They were good people. Let me see her when I went to visit and helped me out when I was in trouble." Sirius reminisced.

A loud pop sounded from the kitchen immediately followed by another. When the men turned and looked no one was there.

"Halle." Remus whispered making a mad dash to the stairs and up to her room. When he looked in it was just as he had suspected. Walking a few rooms down he looked into Harry's room to see Ginny Weasley snuggled up to indentations where Harry had been lying. Rushing downstairs Remus looked at the two men. "They're gone. She must have heard us and I'm sure Harry went after her."

* * *

Smoke still lingered over the house in the all too familiar form of the dark mark. Halle shivered when she appeared behind a bush across the street. The cool air however was not he reason that she had gotten chills. She swore that she could feel the evil in the air. A pop sounded next to her and she quickly pulled out her wand. When she saw who it was she allowed herself to breathe and then gave Harry and shove for scaring her. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I'm not going to let you out on your own Halle, especially at a time like . . ." Harry was interrupted by Halle's gasp.

A muggle body bag rolled out on a stretcher followed by another. Halle began to shake uncontrollably and tears forced themselves from her eyes. Her breathing became heavy and Harry could've sworn he saw small sparks shoot from her hands. The starry night sky became incredibly dark and the only light was that of the street lamps. Thunder sounded as lightning streaked through the darkened sky. There was a pop and Halle was gone. Harry took one last look at the house and sighed. He knew where she had gone, and it was a place that he himself hadn't gathered the courage to go to yet.

* * *


	18. Broken

**Chapter 18: Broken**

* * *

When she arrived the thunder and lightning seemed to have followed her. The downpour of rain covered up the tears as she walked up to the abandoned house completely drenched. Tearing away at the cobwebs she slowly turned the knob to find the door unlocked.

If she had been there that night she'd say that the place was exactly the way it was left, in shambles. She picked up a picture out of the shattered bits of the frame and lightly blew the dust off. Smiling and waving were her parents holding her brother. Behind them were the very recognizable faces of Sirius and Remus. She placed the picture down on a counter as she walked into the part of the house that she knew was where it all had happened. Scorch marks from the sparks of a wand donned the wall and next to it on the floor lay a small stuffed lion. Dishes were still on the table, all empty with discoloration, presumably from the decomposition. Something caught her eye as she started to walk away. She had assumed it was nothing but a twig from outside but when she bent down and picked the object up she knew exactly what it was.

As the object touched her hand there was a flash of light and the images that bestoyed her eyes were not those she had just been around. She was small. Her parents were laughing about something as James Potter swept her up into his arms. Suddenly there was a crash from the front of the house. James kissed her on the forehead and handed her to her mother. "Take Harry." He said simply. She was in Harry's body. There was a large green light and she felt her mothers heart beat faster. The rest seemed to blur together. She had seen it before but she had never lived it. She suddenly fell from her mothers grasp and looked up at the vicious face of Lord Voldemort. The next thing she knew she was bent down with her mothers wand grasped in her hand.

The green light was the last moment on earth that not only her parents but her adopted parents had. At the moment something erupted in her. She picked up a dish and threw it at the wall, shattering it into a million pieces. "Just kill me already!" She screamed at the nothingness that was infront of her. "Get it over with!" She picked up another plate and threw that at the wall as well. She picked up another one but a hand clenched her wrist and turned her around. Remus stood in front of her drenched like her.

He wasn't exactly sure what to do. She looked into his eyes and finally spoke. "Why won't he just kill me? Why won't he just kill me and end the pain." She fell from his grasp and collapsed on the floor.

* * *

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**  
_

* * *

He sat down next to her and pulled her into his embrace. Turning to the door he saw what she hadn't. Harry and Sirius were standing there both in tears.

* * *

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

**'Cause I'm broken** **when I'm lonesome**  
**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**  
**  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore**

* * *

Harry looked behind them and saw the scorch marks and the stuffed toy that Halle had. He was home but he had never felt so uncomfortable in his life.

* * *

_**The worst is over now** and we can breathe again  
**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
__

* * *

_

"Why can't he just kill me? It can't be any worse from all this pain I feel. I just want it to stop. MAKE IT STOP!" Halle screamed at the ceiling.

* * *

_  
**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough**  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_

* * *

The two older wizards then noticed what Harry had seen earlier. Blue sparks were shooting out of Halle's hands. "Halle come on we need to go see Dumbledore." Remus stated trying to pull her up.

"No!" She screamed. "This is all his fault. I hate him!" Fire burned in her eyes.

"Halle." Sirius started.

"You don't get it do you. I was just fine in my normal life and he had to pull me out of it. Now I have more pain than I have ever felt in my life. I just want to wake up from this nightmare." She yelled.

* * *

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away__

* * *

_

"I know everything seems dim right now but it will get better." Remus started.

"You have no idea how I feel. My parents, the one's who raised me are dead. My biological parents are dead. Where do I belong?" She cried.

* * *

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_**You've gone away**_

_**You don't feel me here anymore**_

* * *

No one responded. Unsure of exactly what to say that wouldn't upset her even more.

"I saw them die. When I picked up mom's wand I saw everything through Harry's eyes. It was real like I was there. I could feel my dad holding me and handing me off to mum. I saw the green light flash in my face. That's the last thing they saw. My adopted parents did nothing but take me in and care for me for all these years and they get killed because I happen to be a witch." Halle looked at the back wall where the scorch marks were. "If any of you think I'm just going to lay back and wait for him to attack, you're dead wrong."

"Ah I know that's what you wish to do Miss Potter however you are not yet ready to face him." Dumbledore spoke softly as he entered the house.

When Halle looked up at him lightning flashed through the sky followed by the rumbling of thunder.

"Oh dear." Dumbledore says. "I can't believe we missed this."

"Missed what exactly Albus?" Sirius questioned becoming increasingly more worried about Halle.

"Harry you remember blowing up your aunt and making the glass disappear at the zoo?" Harry nodded and the headmaster continued. "All those things were caused when you felt strong emotion. Halle's powers of course are going to act strangely because of what she's going through, however there is something different. Halle is an elemental witch. She can control the elements, such as this storm."

"There's hasn't been one of those in at least a hundred years and the last one was . . ." Remus stopped.

"Halle and Harry's great great grandfather." Dumbledore finished.

"If Voldemort found this out he'd stop at nothing to get her." Sirius exclaimed.

"That is preciescly why this does not leave here. I recommend not even telling friends unless you are sure no one else is around. This information falls into the wrong hands and well I don't even want to think about what would happen." Dumbledore said somberly.

"Halle lets get you. . . " Remus stopped mid sentence. He watched Halle's eyes focus on something outside, something in the distance.

Halle got up and walked out of the house. Harry ran to catch up with her and he suddenly saw what she was looking at. They walked down a small hill and into a clearing. There in front of them was a large stone with their parents names on it. Harry dropped to his knees. His finger began tracing their names as Halle just stared. She unconsciously put her hand on her brothers shoulder and stared at the stone slab that was their parents tomb stone.

Sirius walked up behind them. "Come on you two, lets go home."

Harry stood up and suddenly pulled his sister into a hug as the tears slid down his face. It was like they suddenly truly understood each other. "We'll get him Harry, don't worry." She said.

Remus looked at Halle. He smiled at her. She simply just looked beyond him into the night. It wasn't like he didn't expect that. It was at that moment that it became obvious to all three older wizards that the twins wanted to do more than stop Voldemort, they wanted to destroy him.

* * *

**a/n :** Sorry this chapter took so long everyone. It was just a very important chapter to the story… you have no idea how many times I rewrote it deleted things and took parts that I had saved because I knew I'd use them later. I'm writing the next chapter as you read this and it should be out in the next few days. Hope you like! Please review! 


	19. Giving Up

**Chapter 19 : Giving Up**

* * *

It was early June and no one had spoken of that night since. Everyone however was talking about the newly public relationship between Remus and Halle. They were constantly given awkward looks in the hallways and whispers followed wherever they went. Halle really didn't seem to notice however. Since that night she had become distant. Dumbledore had immediately wanted to work with her on her newly discovered powers however she refused.

"I don't care what Dumbledore thinks, Snape is evil. What kind of person gives that much homework on a Hogsmead weekend?" Harry exclaimed.

"Honestly Harry these are NEWT classes, did you expect them to be easy?" Hermione shook her head at her friend.

"Come on Mione, I was looking forward to some quality Ginny time this weekend. Not quality time with Potions." He protested.

"Does anyone feel like it suddenly got cold in here?" The extremely silent Halle finally spoke up.

They all stopped dead in their tracks moments later.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, grabbing a hold of her friends arm.

Frost was forming on the windows and their breath was visible. It was obviously why because gliding toward them were three dementers.

Halle whipped out her wand. "Expecto Patronum!" She yelled, but nothing came out.

Harry focused on how great his weekend would be with Ginny. He took a deep breath and yelled the same. A stag thundered out of his wand and slammed into the dementers.

They all breathed a sigh of relief until they turned around and saw five hooded figures coming at them. "Halle, Hermione, run!" Harry ordered.

"No Harry. I'm staying with you." Halle exclaimed.

"Halle, your powers are going haywire right now run please." He insisted.

Halle however was concentrating on the floor between them and the figures that were lunging towards them. With a flash fire erupted from the floor halting the figures.

"This won't stop us little girl." One of the figures mocked. He then pulled out this wand. "Avada Keda. . ." They began but the wand flew out of their hands.

Serverus Snape now stood beside Halle wand raised. "Guthrie!" He called to the Defense teacher. "Get help."

"Of course." Professor Gallagher said pulling out his wand. After pointing it briefly at the Death Eaters he flicked it over to Halle. "CRUCIO!" He exclaimed.

Halle let out a sharp scream and collapsed to the floor. Kids ran screaming through the halls and teachers came running towards the calamity.

"Guthrie." The angry voice of Professor Dumbledore echoed through the corridor.

Spells were flying as more Death Eaters entered the hallway. Albus Dumbledore simply lifted his wand, pointed it at Professor Gallagher and out shot a spell. Harry took a moment to be in awe of the silent spell casting that he'd been trying hard to master.

Remus Lupin had finally made his way to the scene and saw Halle lying on the ground. He immediately rushed over to her. "Halle, baby, wake up. Halle, are you okay? Please say something."

* * *

_Driving away from the wreck of the day_

_And the light's always red in the rear-view_

* * *

Halle's eyes slowly opened and she looked on at him. "When this is over." She whispered. "Win or lose, I'm gone."

* * *

_**Desperately close to a coffin of hope**_

_**I'd cheat destiny just to be near you**_

_If this is giving up, then I'm giving up_

* * *

Remus shook his head. "Yes we'll go away, you and I we'll plan our wedding."

* * *

_**If this is giving up, then I'm giving up, giving up**_

_On love, On love_

* * *

"No." she interrupted. I'm leaving."

* * *

_Driving away from the wreck of the day_

_And I'm thinking 'bout calling on Jesus_

* * *

"Halle what are you saying?" He questioned.

She looked at him. "I love you." She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. Gathering her strength she pulled herself up.

* * *

_'Cuz love doesn't hurt so I know I'm not falling in love_

_**I'm just falling to pieces**_

_And if this is giving up then I'm giving up_

_If this is giving up then I'm giving up, giving up_

_On love, On love_

* * *

Harry and Hermione had heard everything. Hermione was bleeding from her left arm and he was caring for her as the other two were talking. Harry looked at his sister. He had never seen such anger in her eyes.

* * *

_**Maybe I'm not up for being a victim of love**_

_**All my resistance will never be distance enough**_

_

* * *

_

By this time, Aurors were beginning to arrive. Sirius came running down the hall with Arthur Weasley, followed by a few other members of the order.

The spells slowed down and the Death Eaters were taken into the custody of the Ministry. Someone however was missing. Halle saw movement and took off toward it.

Running through the courtyard of the school was Professor Gallagher, obviously trying to get far enough away for him to apparate. Without thinking, wasn't a moments pause, she raised her arm and shot sparks out of her hand. They hit Guthrie in the back, stunning him and causing him to fall. As she reached him, she kicked him over so he was face up. Pointing her wand down at him her rage did not smolder. "Give me one good reason not to kill you." She hissed.

Remus, Sirius, Harry, and Moody were immediately next to her. Moody put magical shackles on him and looked at the girl. "Ever consider being an auror Halle?"

* * *

Ron of course wanted to hear about everything that happened. Filch had stopped him and Ginny from getting to the scene, not that they didn't try to get through.

Hogsmead weekend had been canceled and exams had been moved up. Ron and Harry were grumbling about their Transfiguration exam while Hermione was quizzing Ginny to see how well she thought she did on her owls. The two boys followed the girls up into their dormitories since Harry hadn't seen Halle all day he wanted to talk to her about their plan. With Ginny around, he had a reason to come back to school.

When they entered the room however something was very amiss. Everything of Halle's was gone. "I didn't think she was serious." Harry said flopping down on his sisters bed and picking up the piece of parchment that lay there.

_Harry, _

_Dumbledore was wrong. You never really needed me. You are the strongest person I've ever met and I am so proud to be your sister. This just isn't me though Harry. You know I've always felt this way. I have to get away and figure out who I am. You know if you need me I will be there right away. It's the twin thing remember?  
_

_Speaking of twin thing I know that you're thinking right now if I told Sirius or not. Yes Harry, he knows. And believe me it breaks my heart to be away from you two. Take care of each other. Tell and Ron and Hermione to get together already, and you and Ginny, well just don't make me an aunt anytime soon, I'm too young! Give everyone my love._

_Your loving sister,_

_Halle_

* * *

_**Driving away from the wreck of the day**_

_**And it's finally quiet in my head**_

_**Driving alone, finally on my way home to the comfort of my bed**_

_**And if this is giving up, then I'm giving up**_

_**If this is giving up, then I'm giving up, giving up**_

* * *

**a/n:** Okay one more chapter to this story and then on to the sequel which I am SO excited about. It's started already. I'm doing the J.K. Rowling write out of order thing lol. PLEASE review! 


	20. Who Will Save Me?

**Chapter 20 : Who Will Save Me**

* * *

The group of four were back at headquarters. After the attack at Hogwarts, no one truly felt safe anywhere.

"Harry I'm glad you changed your mind about next year. You need to stay in school!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Mione does everything with you have to involve studying?" Ron questioned.

Hermione frowned at him and stuck out her bottom lip. "You said I was hot when I talked about school."

Ron blushed. "Shh Mione not here."

Harry laughed as he leaned over and kissed Ginny on the head.

"Well I'm just glad you're going to be around." Ginny said to her boyfriend.

"It would seem weird without you mate. We've been together since day one." The older Weasley stated.

"I know Ron that's about the tenth time you've told me that." Harry frowned looking out the window. "I just wish she hadn't left."

"Harry, it was something she had to do." Ginny reminded him reassuringly squeezing his hand.

* * *

"Remus come on get up. I know you're upset that she's gone but she'll be ba. . ." Sirius stopped and looked at what Remus Lupin was holding in his hand. He took the letter out of the opposite hand of the werewolf and read the note.

_My Dearest Remus, _

_By this time I'm sure you've noticed that I'm gone. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye but it's something that I just couldn't get up the courage to do. I can't be here right now, I can't be with you right now. I need to find out who I am first before I commit myself to someone. _

_I love you Remus Lupin, and I always will._

_Halle_

Sirius looked at his bloodshot eyed friend. Remus's right knuckles were white, and Sirius knew why. Clutched in his hand was the engagement ring she had returned.

* * *

_She got out of town _

_On the railway New York bound_

_Took all except my name_

_Another alien on Broadway_

_**Well, some things in this world you just can't change**_

_**Some things you can't see until it gets too late**_

_

* * *

_

It was odd for her to be on Kings Cross and not being heading for Platform 9 ¾ . It was something that kept stiring in her mind even as she boarded the plane. Turning back she took one last look at her home. It was quite muggle of her to use an airplane to get there, but that's what she wanted wasn't it? To be muggle again. Sighing, she turned around and entered the cabin of the plane.

* * *

_**Baby, baby, baby when all your love is gone**_

_**Who will save me from all I'm up against out in this world**_

_And maybe, maybe, maybe_

_You'll find something that's enough to keep you_

_But if the bright lights don't receive you_

_You should **turn yourself around and come on home**_

* * *

He had aparated to the airport, he knew that's where she would be. His heart dropped as he saw her enter the airplane. Unlike the muggle movies she always told him about, Remus Lupin had arrived too late.

_

* * *

_

_**I got a hole in me now**_

_**I got a scar I can talk about**_

_She keeps a picture of me in her apartment in the city_

_But some things in this world_

_Man, they don't make sense_

_Some things you don't leave until they leave you _

_And then the things that you miss, you say_

_

* * *

_

When the wheels of the aircraft touched down excitement ran through her which continued as she entered the cab and saw the skyline. She looked at the large sign they were about to pass on her right and smiled. "Welcome to New York Halle." She whispered to herself.

* * *

_**Baby, baby, baby when all your love is gone**_

_**Who will save me from all I'm up against out in this world**_

_And maybe, maybe, maybe_

_You'll find something that's enough to keep you_

_But if the bright lights don't receive you_

_You should turn yourself around and _**_come __on home_**

_

* * *

_

A very broken man sat and watched the sunset over the city of London. At that moment, he didn't know exactly what he was going to do with himself. And at that moment, he didn't really care.

* * *

**a/n :** Thanks so much everyone for all your reviews and support! I actually wrote this chapter BEFORE most of the story so I knew exactly what was going to happen. Just so you are aware I am currently already writing the sequel to this. It's going to be call Harry Potter and the Battle of the Ages. It should be out any day now! PLEASE PLEASE review this story and the next one. It really makes my work worth while when I see how people like it! 


End file.
